The best blood
by howveryfake
Summary: In an A/B/O world, Alphas and Omegas are divided into categories, A's holding the best genetic materials, while D's carry the weakest genes. Words collide as Mycroft is presented as a Alpha of the A category and cannot find a match - except one girl that neither him or his family can accept easily...
1. 01 The Presentation

\- Mycroft, are you ready? Look at you, all handsome-oh Sherlock, don't pick your nose! And what is that in your hair..?! – Violet Holmes had her hands full that morning. Her eldest, Mycroft, was 10 years old, and his class in his school was about to have its most important day, the Presentation.

It truly was a big day. Of course, the entire family knew since Mycroft's birth, and Sherlock's too, that the boys were not average. The mandatory genome testing showed that the boys would present either Alpha or Omega, but that could be known only when the boys' bodies were developed enough, which usually was at the age of 9 or 10.

\- I bet he will present as a stupid Alpha – Sherlock chirped, letting his mom pick the remains of his latest experiment out of his hair.

\- Alphas are not stupid, darling – Violet explained – And neither is your brother.

\- Thank you, mother – a very serious ten-year-old Mycroft nodded – However, I do agree with Sherlock, I believe I will present as an Alpha.

\- Stupid Alpha – Sherlock giggled.

\- When the time comes, you will present as a smelly gnome, I am sure – Mycroft rolled his eyes.

\- Boys! – Violet tried to break up the upcoming fight.

\- You already are a smelly gnome, and now you'll be a stupid Alpha, too! – Sherlock yelled, insulted – You'll spend the rest of your life running after some smelly stupid Omega and you'll be a slave to your Omega no matter how stupid the Omega is! And you won't even know!

\- Enough! – Violet pushed the unruly little whirlwind that was Sherlock out of the room. One glance at Mycroft was enough to realize that Sherlock's words had hit him in a sensitive spot.

Once the two of them were alone in the room, she approached her elder son and gave him a gentle hug.

\- Don't worry, darling. I am sure you are perfect, and as such, you partner will be perfect, too.

\- What if Sherlock is right, mother? What if really, because of all those..hormones..I will not be able to look at my partner objectively? Maybe I will be deluded into thinking my partner was perfect, when in fact the Omega's smell will play tricks with me?

\- You are perfect, Mycroft – Violet look him in the eyes – And I will not let anyone who is less than perfect near you. You deserve only the best. You're my golden boy.

\- Thank you, mother – Mycroft hugged her back, still feeling a lump in his throat.

A few hours later, his posh school had the Presentation event. There were a lot of excited parents, all of them from noble and rich families, watching proudly as the results of tests were being officially published.

Mycroft was presented as Alpha.

He shortly nodded in acknowledgment, while his mother and father were clapping, both close to tears. Sherlock was in the audience, too, and he didn't miss the opportunity to yell "stupid Alpha" and mimic a whip being cracked.

Deep inside of him, Mycroft sighed. Childhood was over and the troubles had just begun.

….

A few days later, a Presentation Day was held at a more humble school than Mycroft's, thousands of miles away. Lora was wearing her best dress, and her father made sure he would get the day off of work.

\- What do you think, Alpha or Omega? – Lora asked her father for the hundredth time.

\- I think Omega, but it really doesn't matter – her father, Ivan, smiled. – I'm still amazed that we have any kind of such genes in the family. Everybody's plain old Beta, but no, my little sunshine's something else!

\- But I doesn't really mean I'm so different? In school, they keep on saying we're somehow better than ordinary kids.. – Lora said, her cheeks reddening – I wish I could go to a normal school like the kids from our street-like you did!

\- We've talked about it, darling. It's the law. When you were born, your tests showed your genes are a bit special, and the law says you have to go to a school with kids like you, so you can learn all those rules for later on..but don't you ever forget, it doesn't mean you're any better than the next person.

\- I know, dad – she agreed.

\- I wish your mom could see you now, so pretty and such a good kid – he hugged her.

\- Me too. I miss her, dad.

Lora was presented as Omega.

Her dad cried a bit, and she did, too. She didn't know exactly why she cried, it was an unclear feeling of both excitement and fear of an unknown future that was going to be impacted by a world of strange rules. However, one thought was clear in her little 9-year-old head: there was an Alpha out there for her. Who it was and what kind of person that would be, she didn't know. She just knew the Alpha was out there, and her life would irrevocably changed once they met.


	2. The waiting game

It was a waiting game, this period between Presentation and Categorization. Although Presentation was considered and celebrated as the big event, everybody knew that Categorization was the truly important moment in every young Alpha's and Omega's life. "A" meant royalty, a life of glamour, of being sought after, of being spoilt and admired. "B" and "C" meant just shades of solid existence, still being important but not really that much. "D" meant that ordinary people still thought you were kind of special, but in the Alpha and Omega world, you were zero, nothing, someone to be politely ignored and avoided. However, B's and C's were the vast majority, whereas A's and D's were rather rare exceptions.

So, yes, it was a waiting game, a period of four short years: childhood was over and the jittered expectation of an unclear future occupied those young minds.

Lora was a happy kid and she grew into a happy young girl. Her school in Ohrid was the only one in the entire country specialized for Alpha and Omega children like her. They all heard that in the richer western countries there were a lot of such special schools, some of them prestige and expensive, built like castles, and some of them divided the Alphas and Omegas after Presentation. Macedonia didn't have such resources, so the school was a bit more humble, taking in kids of all backgrounds. This is why Lora never felt left out, even her family was neither wealthy nor influential.

She was just one of the girls, hoping for a B, dreaming of an A, dreading the D and being ready to accept the C. It was all in the future, and the future seemed so far away…trapped in being a child and something more in the same time, Lora and her friends giggled at what was coming at them, never truly realizing how seriously it will impact their lives.

…

\- I want to be an Alpha! – Sherlock yelled, throwing a book across the room.

\- There is no way to tell at this moment what you will present as, Sherlock - Mycroft calmly said, picking up the apparently offensive book – However, there is no reason for you not to present as Alpha.

\- No! I want a guarantee that I will be Alpha! – the younger Holmes demanded.

\- Do not be silly. There is no such guarantee, and you know that. You will have to wait, just as I did – Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

\- Really! If _you_ somehow managed to present as Alpha, I should be able, too! – Sherlock spit his usual venom at his older brother.

\- Are you sure that you understand what it means to be Alpha? – Mycroft asked gently, sitting next to Sherlock.

\- It means I get to have all the say!

\- It means your nature is such that you will feel a certain need to control a lot of things concerning your Omega. It is called responsibility.

\- No, it means that if I get to be Omega I'll have to suffer some Alpha ordering me around! – Sherlock yelled again, but it was more anxiety than anger that colored his voice.

\- That is not how it works, Sherlock. Did you pay any attention at all in school?

\- It's boring, school is. – Sherlock hid his face into a pillow, his curls dangling around.

\- It is not boring, it is here to inform and educate you. It is extremely important for you future that you listen to your teachers. If you did that more often, you would know that Alphas cannot be truly satisfied if they impose their will onto their Omegas. Omegas need to feel happy and safe, and only then their Alphas can be happy, too.

\- I don't believe it – Sherlock's muffled voice was heard.

\- Well, it does not matter if you believe it or not. It is like I told you just now, but if you want to learn that the hard way, feel free to do so – Mycroft sighed.

\- Mycroft..? – Sherlock peered over the pillow, his bright eyes big and almost teary.

\- Yes? – the young Alpha said.

\- Were you afraid?

Mycroft didn't need any further clarification; he knew exactly what his brother was referring to. Presentation. Oh boy, was he afraid and concerned. Yes, he was. But not nearly as he was right now: Sherlock's Presentation was days away, and just a few weeks after that..oh dear. The Categorization. He already gave his blood for the extensive testing. Only a few weeks and then he would know what the rest of his life would look like. God damn bloody Categorization. Damn him who invented that stupid stuff, he cursed inside.

\- I was, Sherlock. I was afraid and nervous – Mycroft run his hands through Sherlock's hair.

\- Did you want to be Alpha, before you knew that you actually are?

\- I honestly do not know – Mycroft frowned a bit – I suppose I just wanted it to be over with.

\- Me too, Mycroft – Sherlock whispered – I don't like this uncertainty.

\- You will do just fine, whatever you present as – Mycroft smiled a bit.

\- I highly doubt that – Sherlock sighed – Trouble seems to follow me.


	3. The Categorization

Sherlock presented as an Omega, and he somehow took it well, relatively speaking. One major tantrum and a few minor ones, some dramatic threats of ending his life or living a life of seclusion deep in the woods, and then a lot of bribery from his parents and assurances that he will be given a number of only the best and most presentable Alphas to chose from. Sherlock insisted that Mycroft was also included in the selecting process of the Alphas, since Sherlock openly doubted their parents' ability to find the „least stupid and obnoxious of those smelly idiots".

Mycroft agreed – as if he wouldn't have interfered anyway, asked or not! He loved his bratty little brother with all his heart, and he caught himself worrying about Sherlock's future mate more than his own.

But at the moment, Mycroft's worries had nothing to do with Sherlock. The categorization results were revealed today.

The categorization was not a pompous event like the Presentation. The results were not let known publicly, but sent to each candidate by letter. This was to avoid possibly embarrassing moments: discovering that you were a "D" in the presence of your peers, most of them C's or even B's, was not easy to handle. And if there was a newly presented A in the same class, the whole thing hurt even more. So this is why the categorization results were given in a more private way. Of course, the results were not a secret, and very soon everybody knew each other's category anyway.

Mycroft couldn't help himself. He waited for the morning mail in front of the house. No matter how calm and collected he usually was, this was too much to handle. Although he said all the expected things ("B and C is very acceptable and I would be very happy with such categorization. Even D is very well and does not really hinder me in any way in today's society."), he felt like everybody else: please, anything, just not D. But even more than that, deep inside, he not only wanted A – he _expected_ A. Nobody has ever said the words, but he knew that anything _less_ than A is simply not acceptable. Not for him. Others can be B' and C's and be happy about it, but not him. He grew up being told he was better, and he lived proving that he in fact _is_ better, so he _deserved_ _better._

The letter came in the morning post. He opened it, his hands trembling a bit.

A. Mycroft was an Alpha of the A categorization.

After a few moments of shock, he calmed inside and let a big smile grace his handsome face. Yes. He is better. Of course he is.

…

\- Darling, don't be angry, I already opened it – Lora's father greeted his daughter as she entered their house.

She stood dead in her tracks, staring at him.

\- What is it? – she whispered.

\- Lora, it says D – her father said, afraid of the hurt it will cause her.

\- D – she repeated, still standing in the same spot.

\- Come here, let us talk – he approached her and hugged her gently.

She nodded, dumbfounded.

They sat at the kitchen table. Lora's father already prepared tea and biscuits. He poured the tea, but his eyes never left his daughter, sitting there pale and unhappy.

\- Lora, I'm sure you've been told this at school already – he sighed – But I think it's OK if I repeat it, and if I add some thoughts of my own.

\- Yes – she said quietly, looking anywhere but at her father.

\- When you were born, your mother and I were extremely happy when we were told that you are special. Alpha or Omega, A or B or C or D, it was all the same to us. And it still is. It means that the combination of your genes is better than ours. No matter the presentation of categorization, it means you will be healthier, smarter and more advanced than ordinary people. Even as a D –he stopped a bit since she flinched for a bit – It doesn't mean you are a better person, as you know. What kind of person you are and you will become, that depends on you and your choices, and genes do not matter that much in that matter. I know you are not happy with your categorization, but believe me when I tell you that it does not make a difference in my eyes.

\- I know, dad, and thank you for telling me that – she said, close to tears – But you don't know what it's like, really. In this other world, the world of Alphas and Omegas, this means that I'm…I'm worthless.

\- Don't you ever say that again! – he raised his voice – You are everything to me! You are a lovely, smart young lady and I love you more than words can tell!

\- But the other kids will avoid me when they find out – she cried now.

\- Then those kids are not your friends, and they are not worthy of a second of your time! – he took her hand – Lora, tell me, if you were a B and your friend, let's say Sonja, was a D, would you mock her? Would you not want to be her friend anymore?

\- Of course I would still be her friend!

\- So give your friends a chance to prove that they would do the same! Don't just assume. I'm sure your friends will still love you – he assured her.

\- Oh dad. I hope you're right. But I think things will change a lot for me from now on..it's a different world – she sniffed – And you know what? I doubt that I will find a mate. Nobody wants a D, not even other D's!

\- You know what? – he smiled a bit – If those snobs don't want you, let me inform you there is a world full of ordinary people, just like me, and those young gentlemen will love you, D or not. Lora, maybe this D categorization is your ticket out of this whole Alpha and Omega mess.

\- My teachers would be scandalized if they heard you! – she looked at him with amazement.

\- Hah, I was always a bit of a rebel, darling – he giggled – And you're my kid, so you have it in you, too.

\- I don't know, dad – she finally smiled timidly – An Omega, a D, and a rebel..?

\- What a combination. You'll knock 'em bandy!


	4. Too good, too bad

\- Thank you for having me in your lovely home, Mrs. Holmes – dr. Wenders sipped some freshly made tea.

\- Why of course! But please, I hope I am not too forward if I ask about the specific nature of your visit? You said on the phone it concerns Mycroft – Violet gently patted her son's hand, who was sitting right next to her in their spacious living room.

\- My visit most certainly concerns young Mycroft. As you know, I work as head of the Categorization Department at our National A/O Center. We take great care in examining every genome specimen to the last detail. And your son's genome map is..outstanding, to say the least.

\- It most certainly is, isn't it so, dear? – Violet smiled broadly and excitedly patted Mycroft's knee.

\- Mother, please – Mycroft said, knowing a show of modesty was appropriate.

\- In fact, Mycroft's genes are, in lack of any other word really, almost perfect – dr. Wenders said, but gone was the tone of praise, replaced with a hint of concern.

\- Oh! Mycroft! Didn't I tell you? I always knew..always told him he was perfect! – Violet trembled with happiness.

\- Mother, do calm down – Mycroft already picked up something was not right. He searched for dr. Wenders' eyes and found the confirmation in them.

\- Mrs. Holmes. Although this fact is good, and it means that Mycroft himself will be, and in fact already is blessed with strength, health and a superior mind, it also may lead to some rather serious complications – dr. Wenders tried to introduce the bad news.

\- What on earth are you talking about? – Violet harshly came back to the real world.

\- This situation is extremely rare..when I say extremely, I mean three or four cases ever recorded, and then some rumors from the time before we started having records at all – dr. Wenders came to a halt, not knowing how to continue.

\- What is wrong? – Mycroft asked shortly. He was tense all over and he knew that something major will be revealed to him; something that will affect his future.

\- Nothing is wrong..now – dr. Wenders said, and then quickly corrected himself – Nothing is wrong with you, Mycroft, and that will not change. However, what you maybe will perceive one day as _wrong_ is that you will be very, _very_ limited in the choice of your Omega.

\- What does this..no wait, of course he will be very limited, you silly person! – Violet interjected angrily – Mycroft is perfect and he will have the perfect Omega mate. Nothing less than perfect will even be considered as option. Omega of A categorization, from a good family, pretty and highly educated, that will be Mycroft's only match! Why would you even question that?

\- Please, Mrs. Holmes, I do understand that this is upsetting – dr. Wenders said – But it is important that you let me explain what I have to say.

\- Please do explain – Mycroft said matter-of-factly.

\- Mycroft, our records and genome research show that some Alphas, and Omegas, too, of the A categorization, who display such a genome map as you do – nearly perfect, may encounter difficulties with the offspring if they mate with the opposite gender who also has such rare composition of genes.

\- I do not follow – Violet interrupted.

\- What I am trying to say is that we have observed that the children of such exceptional parents are prone to.. – dr. Wenders tried to find some nice way to say, but failed – both physical malformations and, what is even more emphasized, serious mental disorders.

\- Are you telling me my grandchildren will be some kind of freaks? – Violet almost shouted.

\- No, I am not, of course not – dr. Wenders shook his head – But I am giving you a fair warning. We have scientifically proven that a combination of a too perfect of a father and too perfect of a mother will not produce even more perfect children. On the contrary. There is a great possibility that the children will be weak of constitution and mind.

\- I will not have healthy children – Mycroft paled. He turned 15 just last week, he never really thought about having kids. He knew he wanted them, _it was expected_ , but it wasn't like he daydreamed about it.

\- That is not what I am saying – dr. Wenders huffed with relief – Of course you can have perfectly healthy children. The trick is that you will have to choose a mate who is..less than perfect.

\- What..? Like a...B? – Mycroft's mother said in shock.

\- No, Mrs. Holmes. More like a D – dr. Wenders shrugged his shoulders.

\- A WHAT?! – Violet screamed.

 _D like Dickens, D like dollar, D like DAMN_ , Mycroft thought, feeling something in between cursing and laughing out loud, _Perfect, huh? Perfect…_

….

\- Hey, Dora – Milan greeted Lora on the hallway of the school, grinning foolishly.

\- Hey..you mean Lora, right? – Lora asked confused.

\- Yeah, what ever you say, D-D-Dora!

Oh. It dawned on her. It's been only a short while, but word was already out in her school. Actually, not a word, only a letter. Only a D. A D that was somehow invisibly written on her forehead, apparently.

\- Don't pay attention to him, he's a jerk – her friend Sonja pulled her away.

\- Everybody knows, don't they? – Lora asked, her head hanging a bit in shame.

\- Aww, come on. They will forget in a few days. Don't fret over it – Sonja hugged her tightly.

\- I feel like they either mock me behind my back or completely avoid me – Lora looked at her friend with sad eyes.

\- They're stupid, Lora.

\- I wish I was a C like you – Lora sighed.

\- It really doesn't matter – Sonja said, but not with true conviction.

\- Sonja – Lora halted a bit, fighting off tears – Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for not turning you back on me.

\- I always root for the underdog, you know that – Sonja laughed.

\- Yeah, I'm your Haru Urara – Lora smiled sadly, but Sonja's giggles infected her soon enough.


	5. Silent summer storms

\- Children, let's use this opportunity and go over our summer plans – Violet sat down at the dining table and looked over her boys and husband. Mycroft looked at her unimpassioned and Sherlock hardly bothered to crawl from under the table. Siger looked at her like always, with his ever loving smiling eyes.

\- Like every year, we'll spend two weeks in Scotland – she frowned as Mycroft rolled his eyes and a simple „boring!" was yelled under the tablecloth – And when we come back, we'll have a little get-together. I already invited some guests, and Mycroft, darling, you'll be especially keen to meet some of them!

\- How do you mean? – Mycroft asked suspiciously. He didn't really like the smile she gave him – it meant she did something behind his back.

\- Well, I did some research, and I found some very nice young ladies, and _gentlemen_ , that's entirely your choice, that I think you might like and who knows, maybe one day..- Violet smiled as being part of some conspiracy.

\- Mother! – Mycroft paled.

\- Oh Violet, Mycroft is only 15 years old, isn't he too young to be bothered by this..? – Siger tried to reason.

\- Really, mommy! Who in their right mind would fancy _Mycroft_? – Sherlock finally emerged from the floor and properly sat at his chair.

\- Sherlock, do behave – Siger gently chastised.

\- Mother, why didn't you let me know beforehand? – Mycroft demanded.

\- Well, I'm letting you know beforehand – Violet tried to back paddle.

\- You know what I am trying to say! Who did you invite? – Mycroft asked anxiously.

\- Oh darling boy, don't you worry! You know that I took the greatest care – I invited only the best of the best! A dozen of lovely, perfect Omegas, all of the A's, one prettier and educated than the other, you'll have a hard time picking a favorite! – Violet swooned.

\- But mother! Dr. Wenders… - Mycroft was shocked.

\- Do not mention that silly man in this house! – she hissed.

\- Who is dr. Wenders..? – Siger and Sherlock asked in the same moment.

\- You didn't tell father? – Mycroft was shocked.

\- There is nothing to tell, end of discussion! – Violet shot a few warning looks and silence fell over the family.

…

Mycroft stormed into his room, frustrated and concerned. With his 15 years, he was something between a boy and a young man, but already he felt very independent and he most certainly didn't like anyone, not even his own mother, making any choice instead of him. And this whole meeting Omegas-business, he didn't like at all. It felt like it was pushed down his throat. It wasn't unusual that parents from upper-class families would organize such get-togethers, but most of them waited until their child was 17 or 18 years old.

 _Oh, let me breathe_ , Mycroft thought, _give me just this short time in which I can have the luxury of forgetting who am I and what my god-damn duties are! It is not like I am not going to fulfill them anyway! When have I ever broken ranks? Never. Did I not always do the blasted right thing? Mycroft, the perfect, golden boy? And now this mess. It's too soon…I need more time. And what if dr. Wenders is not a silly man? Any of those perfect Omegas may actually be my doom._

Exasperated, he sat on his bed and simply started at nothing for a while. His mind went blank, a feeling that was both rare and precious to him. After a few minutes, he sighed, and his eyes fell on some papers scattered on the floor. Now, that's Sherlock's mess, for sure. His younger brother had the annoying habit of leaving his stuff simply everywhere in the house.

Mycroft picked up the papers and noticed that some of them had Sherlock's handwriting on them. He chuckled as he read "My summer vacation – essay by Sherlock Holmes". Right, at the end of every year all the pupils had to write such a simple essay, and for most of them it was the easiest way to earn some much-needed last-minute credits.

" _I expect this summer to be extraordinary. First of all, my entire family will spend two weeks in Tibet. I look forward to exploring Lhasa and the local cultural heritage, especially of the Qing dynasty, together with my brother Mycroft, who is fluent in the local language. When we come back, my mother kindly invited a dozen of my closest friends to our house. They will stay for at least ten days and I have thought of a number of fantastic activities that we will do together, including going to the cinema, taking a walk tour of haunted London and other_."

Mycroft's eyes teared when he read this essay draft, as scrabbled and criss-crossed it was. He knew Sherlock was a bit isolated from his peers, since he simply was too different, too smart..but somehow Mycroft hoped that Sherlock was happy anyway. Yet here it was, an essay mentioning a trip that will not happen, and friends that do not exist..this wishful thinking, _these lies_ , it proved that Sherlock was lonely and that he craved the life of an average boy – something that neither Mycroft nor Sherlock could ever have.

He put the papers away and went to search for Sherlock. He found him in the garden, sitting on a tree, pretty high up.

\- Do come down, Sherlock – Mycroft rolled his eyes but smiled in the same time.

\- How did you find me? – Sherlock frowned.

\- I know where to look, brother mine.

\- Apparently you do. Mommy went under the tree three times already and hadn't noticed me. – Sherlock sulked.

\- It's impolite to stay silent when someone calls for you – Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

\- She wasn't calling for me..she wasn't searching for me – Sherlock frowned again.

\- Nevermind that – Mycroft tried to hide the pang of pain he felt seeing his brother unhappy – Will you not come down?

\- Why should I?

\- Because we cannot watch, eh, what was it called? _Warm bodies._ From up there. – Mycroft smiled as he saw the look of astonishment on Sherlock's handsome face.

\- You're taking me to the cinema?!

\- That's correct. – Mycroft nodded.

Sherlock was down on the ground in a second.

\- You do realize that's a movie about zombies? – Sherlock giggled.

\- I do. – Mycroft sighed.

\- Popcorn? – Sherlock pleaded.

\- All right.

\- Triple sauce nachos?

\- Now you are pushing it, brother.

 **Hello there, I still haven't figured this site out properly – is here where I can leave A/N?! If yes, then:**

 **Thank you guys for reading, following, favoriting (oh that word doesn't sound right..) and even reviewing! I appreciate it all so much! If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to review or DM me-whatever you like.**

 **bleachlover202 asked me, and I replied, but I'm not sure if the reply is visible to everyone or not, anyway, the question was if Mycroft and Lora would meet soon. The answer is yes** **just a few more chapters.**


	6. It simply does not work

\- Mother, I really do not see the point – Mycroft sighed while looking at himself in the mirror, checking the last details of his impeccable outfit.

\- Oh darling, don't be like that..! – Violet fluttered around him – I am sure this one..

\- Yes, mother, I heard that one before – Mycroft interrupted – You are oh-so-sure that this one is _the one_. She is pretty, smart, educated, A category Omega, just the best, isn't she?

\- But she is, Mycroft! – Violet pleaded – Why are you being so difficult about it?

\- Because, mother, three years ago you have forced me to sniff on a dozen of strangers, all of them - as you said – _perfect_ , and they all _stank_ to good heavens!

\- Oh will you ever get over it? – Violet rolled her eyes.

\- I will most certainly not get over it. And then, after that disaster, you force me into dating this perfect Omega and that accomplished Omega, and all of them stink! – Mycroft frowned.

\- How can you say this? I hand-picked them for you, they were the best..maybe you're not even trying, is that possible? You wouldn't wound me so, would you, darling? - Violet said teary.

\- This is as far as possible from the truth, and you know it – Mycroft looked at her in disbelief – The truth is, mother, all those Omegas stink. And I mean that proverbially! I do not care how accomplished they are, how pretty, how funny, when I come near them, that stench..urgh…

Violet saw the look of revulsion on her son's face and she knew he was not lying. For some inexplicable reason, Mycroft could not tolerate the scent of the Omega candidates. It was really an extraordinary situation. Young Alphas were usually known for reacting very positively to almost every Omega. But Mycroft..that was a completely different story. Violet would never forget the embarrassing party she threw when Mycroft was just 15. It was supposed to be perfect – she invited all the right people and the most desirable Omegas. She was so proud when Mycroft elegantly and discreetly began scenting the Omegas. However, after a few minutes, she noticed that Mycroft's face was getting a bit grayish-greenish. He valiantly attempted one more scenting and then things went horribly wrong. Mycroft took an abrupt step backwards from a handsome Omega boy, only to turn to the side, and having no more time to run away, he threw up. On one of the distinguished guest's shoes, none the less. The party was very quickly over.

How Violet persuaded Mycroft to occasionally date after that, even she didn't know. But she did, and the results were always the same: to Mycroft, they all stank. She was at her wits' end. She couldn't find suitable candidates anymore: he scented them all, and none of them was suitable. This girl he was supposed to meet today, she was the last ace in Violet's sleeve, and therefore Violet knew: if this date today also does not work out, she would have to change something. Grudgingly, she remembered that blasted dr. Wenders..he was her last resort, but she would take it. Anything to ensure her golden boy would have his golden partner.

…

Mrs. Irene Adler was something else, Mycroft concluded rather fast. They beautiful brunette smiled in a way that would make men and women alike shiver in delight, but behind those glittering eyes was an impressive mind.

\- Ohhh, this is not going to work – she gently smiled only a few minutes after they date began.

\- Pardon me? – Mycroft lifted an eyebrow. He actually agreed, he already got a whiff of her scent and again, he did not like it, but until now it never happened that the Omega would be the one to come up with the crushing news. Usually, Omegas were desperately hoping that Mycroft would like them – he was so handsome, so polite, so rich, so..he was perfection. And he was already notorious in the Omega-circles for being extremely particular. Although Omegas joked about the possibility of being puked on by the young Holmes, he was extremely desired upon: it would take a very special Omega to be a fit to this Alpha, they thought.

\- I took a quick sniff, sweetheart – she sat back in the comfortable chair of the expensive restaurant – You smell divine, I must admit. But there is this…something..it's off.

\- Could you elaborate more precisely, please? – he asked, interested.

\- It's not easy to explain, I never experienced this before – she frowned a bit – Let me use an allegory. You are a cake.

He chuckled, but nodded.

\- All right, so you are this cake, and you are made of the most expensive and delicious ingredients. You're yummy and every Omega wants to eat you. However, I'm an Omega who has a very sensitive nose, or for the sake of the allegory, a very sensitive tongue. And when I take a bite – she smiled seductively – I can taste that in all that chocolate and mascarpone and sugar and stuff, there is one tiny piece of black pepper. Other Omegas can't taste it, but I can. So, that's why I say that this will not work.

\- This is extraordinary – Mycroft smiled lightly – This is the first time that it is the Omega who says no. And I actually have to say: thank you.

\- Listen, Mycroft. You seem like a nice fellow, but I feel like you're in the dark about these things – she looked straight into his eyes – I heard about your troubles. I had my suspicions, but now that I have met you, I know that I am right.

\- I am all ears – Mycroft tried to appear relaxed, but he was a bit alarmed by Mrs. Adler jumping over all etiquette and addressing him as they were friends for life.

\- You are going to have trouble finding your Omega. You have to find that one person who will recognize and _adore_ that pepper. And, call me crazy, but I believe that one person will be made of loads of pepper and just a tiny bit of chocolate, if you know what I mean?

\- I do, Mrs. Adler, indeed I do – Mycroft sighed.

Irene laughed out loud, all of a sudden.

\- What is so funny? – Mycroft asked.

\- If you only knew just how many lovely Omegas will go berserk when they realize you're off the menu. Everybody wants a slice of the Holmes cake, you know? And then, when some meager D trots along and snatches the most eligible Alpha in the entire kingdom..

Mycroft nodded politely, but his mood darkened. The time for games is now over, he concluded. If this is his only option, bonding with someone who will make him appear laughable, then Mycroft will prefer to stay single. For his entire life.

…

\- This is it! I'm done-so done! – Lora yelled into her pillow.

\- What is wrong, darling? – her dad entered into her room.

\- Actually, nothing is wrong – she said hysterically – You were right the entire time. This whole D business of mine, it's my ticket to freedom, obviously!

\- Not that I disagree, but what makes you say this?

Lora fought some angry tears. She felt hot shame and, what was worse, jealousy.

\- It's..Sonja. She got engaged. She will be bonded soon – she admitted – Dad, every day it's some other news..this one got engaged, the other bonded, the third one dates somebody…everybody's on their way to be taken, just I…I wasn't even asked out on a date..not even one Alpha..even the few D Alphas that are single for years now, even they are not interested! Nobody!

She started crying, her frustration more than she could handle.

\- Dad, I'm almost 18..I never been even kissed. It's not like I'm stupid! Not like I'm that bad-looking! But this D…it's like a stamp on me, like I'm worth nothing. Did you know that a few months ago my data was put on into the international registry? It can be seen worldwide! So, like, nobody _in the whole fucking world_ wants me!

\- Sweetheart..you know that I don't like to repeat myself. You know exactly what I think about this entire business. I just want you to be happy – her father sat next to her, caressing her long dark hair – It is indeed time for you to start dating. Forget the Alpha/Omega nonsense, start dating regular guys. There are boys on this street that look at you, you know..

\- I know. And the very next time one of these guys approaches me, I'm going to say yes – she sniffed miserably – I deserve a normal life. I have had it, I can't bear being shunned anymore. In school, they told us that we can't be truly happy with Betas, that we'll always feel like we're missing out on something..but I'm missing out already, dad. And I'm fed up. I always dreamed and hoped that there is an Alpha, just for me, but it was childish to think so..this is reality, not some fairytale…

 **A/N**

 **A huge thank you to all the new followers, reviews and favs! Just one more chapter and then the big meeting ensues** **Btw Mrs Adler will most likely not appear again in this story.** **Also, no more puking Mycroft, that was a spur of the moment, hehehe!**


	7. Adopt, adapt and improve

Mycroft, 27 years old, holds a minor position in the government, handsome, rich, single. Polite and cold, a mystery – the legend of the Ice Man was spread in the A/O circle. It's been years already – everybody who was somebody in the Omega world tried a shot with the desirable Alpha, but as time went by, it was harder to even approach him. The Ice Man was rarely seen at social gatherings, and when he graced such an event with his presence, it seemed like an invisible wall surrounded him. The Omegas gave up – the Ice Man was out of their reach.

Mycroft was satisfied with this situation. He focused on his career and carefully created a web of connections to influential people. For a while, it seemed as the sky was the limit, until..it was like he hit a glass ceiling. Things _changed_ and he was stuck. What irritated him greatly was the fact that he was not entirely sure what was holding him back.

And then the big surprise came. Sherlock, that asocial, insufferable, horrible _brat_ , fell in love. Mycroft was, for the first time in his life, truly surprised. The impact of this love on his brother's life was simply unbelievable. Sherlock has had boyfriends and flings before, but this was entirely different. He met an Alpha, a retired army doctor called John Watson. God, even the name was boring! This plain-looking John Watson, of average intelligence and poor background, has turned Sherlock's life upside-down. Sherlock, his brother, an A Omega, now seemed..happy – with a C Alpha. Sherlock suddenly had..friends. And a partner.

Mycroft was deep in thought, sitting at his parents' home, enjoying a cup of tea with his mother. Like the good son that he was, he regularly visited his parents, although the worried looks his mother shot at him did annoy him greatly.

\- So, darling, what do you say about Sherlock and John? – Violet correctly guessed her son's thoughts.

\- An unexpected, but favorable match, I dare say – Mycroft nodded.

\- Sherlock seems very happy – Violet stated carefully.

\- In deed, he does – Mycroft knew where this is leading.

\- Marriage and bonding was mentioned – Violet pushed on.

\- Lovely news – Mycroft hoped his short answers would stop the conversation.

\- It seems a bit improper, don't you agree? – Violet was not having any of it.

\- Oh? – Mycroft played dumb on purpose.

\- You know very well it is almost scandalous if a younger sibling gets married before the older on, darling – she dealt a fine-place blow.

\- Oh, mother, how very old-fashioned – Mycroft smiled, trying to escape the topic.

\- I am not old-fashioned at all! – Violet protested, and then smugly added – In fact, I am very up-to-date, as you youngsters call it.

\- Really. Please do enlighten me – Mycroft fake smiled.

\- For instance, darling, I see it is very common now that young pairs come from all the different backgrounds. It seems that categorization is not that important anymore. In fact, did you know that Lord Wells' son, a lovely B Omega, is bonded to a C Alpha, from a poor family?

\- I heard about it – Mycroft clipped.

\- And wasn't Lord Wells' son just recently after that marriage promoted..?

\- Yes, he is in the Parliament now, I know – Mycroft nodded.

\- And the media was all over it, a politically correct marriage – Violet raised an eyebrow.

 **-** Indeed, it is – Mycroft knew the final blow was coming.

\- And how are you coming along at work? – Violet hid her smile behind her cup of tea.

\- Mother – Mycroft sighed.

\- What? – Violet asked innocently.

\- You know what, so just say what you have to say, let us be done with it already – Mycroft sighed.

\- Oh darling! I don't mean to upset you, you're my golden boy, but I have to intervene when I see that you're going the wrong way! – she finally let it all out – Times are changing, and people are talking, everybody noticed that you're still single, and let me tell you, people are almost onely starting to ask me what is _wrong_ with you.

\- _Nothing_ is wrong with me! – Mycroft protested.

\- Off course not! – Violet agreed whole-heartedly – But still, you can't go on like this. You are starting to feel it in your career, aren't you? It is like doors are suddenly being closed, am I right?

\- Mother, it is not like that.. – Mycroft tried to find some explanation, but he actually had no explanation for the halt in his career.

\- But it is! It is just like that! Darling, people want their leaders to also be examples. You have accomplished all there is to accomplish as a single man. Before you can reach any new step, you need to have a partner and children.

\- You know my problem, mother! – Mycroft said angrily – I have tried and I have _failed_!

\- You can try again – Violet said somewhat sadly – Mycroft, I will tell you this with complete honesty. I am _desperate_. I am willing to try _anything_.

\- Mother..? – Mycroft was alarmed now.

\- I talked to that..Wenders man.

\- Excuse me..?!

\- He is certain that he has found a perfect match or you… - she said a bit meekly.

\- You should have asked me..! – Mycroft interrupted.

\- She is your age, and she is somewhat pretty..from abroad..maybe we could invite her..

\- Absolutely not!

\- She's a D.

\- Mother!

\- Wenders swears she is a perfect match! – Violet looked at her son hopefully.

\- Do you listen to yourself?! I am an A! She is a D! How can we be a perfect match?! I would be ridiculed to no end!

\- Better ridiculed than lonely! – Violet raised her voice, edging on tears – Mycroft, if you love me, do yourself this favor..just meet her. Just give it a chance.

Mycroft abruptly stood up.

\- Think about it, promise you'll think about it! – Violet asked desperately.

\- No promises, mother – Mycroft look at her coldly – You really overstepped all boundaries, this time.

…

Mycroft felt lost. After the unpleasant conversation with his mother, he went to his office, hoping to find distraction in work, but after half an hour he had to give up. This entire situation irritated him, and what was even worse, he could not think of a good advice to give to himself. Defeated, he decided to pay his brother a visit. Sherlock was the only person on this planet who really knew, not entirely, but still good enough to understand.

His brother was now living, somewhat scandalously, with dr. Watson. They had a dusty but charming old flat in Baker Street. Mycroft barely sat down in creaky armchair, and Sherlock easily deduced what has happened.

\- Oh, so she told you her plan – Sherlock smiled gleefully.

\- What plan? – John shouted from the kitchen.

\- I do prefer, Sherlock, if we could discuss this privately – Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

\- I can go grocery shopping.. – John said, a bit offended.

\- Nonsense! I keep no secrets from John – Sherlock's smile widened.

\- I doubt that – Mycroft smiled equally gleefully, glancing at the corner where he knew Sherlock has hidden his smokes.

\- John stays – Sherlock said coldly.

\- Very well - Mycroft sighed – Anyway, I have come to ask your opinion.

\- You should do it – Sherlock fired right away.

\- Oh? – Mycroft was genuinely taken aback.

\- Yes, why not try it out? Have her come over here for a week or so, het to know her, you never know..look at me. I openly admit defeat. Here I am, with this C-fart, we're doing just ok – Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

\- Oi! C-fart?! – John interrupted – Well, excuse me, your A-holiness..!

\- Yeah, yeah, you got better than you deserved – Sherlock teased John.

\- I got a handful of utter brattiness, that's what I got – John emerged from the kitchen and kissed Sherlock on the check – I should get an award or something for taking up with you..

\- You'll get your award.. – Sherlock shot John a look full of promises.

\- Uhm, khh, khh – Mycroft faked a caugh.

\- Oh you're still here – Sherlock rolled his eyes.

\- I am in deed. Sherlock, I am in a state of distress and I would do good with some advice – rarely has Mycroft talked so openly – I am not comfortable with the entire concept of a D being my optimal match. Furthermore, I am not comfortable with the idea of someone waltzing into my life and impacting it so greatly, only because of genes, or because that someone simply smells nicely to me..! I would prefer to meet someone, get to know that person, and if that person proves to be a good match regarding our personalities, our views et cetera, then I would consider a relationship!

\- Oh, wow, wait – John looked surprised – Sherlock, didn't you tell him?

\- What..? – Sherlock was confused, but then quickly remembered and rolled his eyes – Well, good news for you, blud. John and I actually hit it off before we sniffed each other.

Mycroft widened his eyes in shock. Sherlock always did thing differently, but this..! It was common for Alphas and Omegas to meet and then briefly scent each other – that was the most discreet and polite way to quickly learn if the couple had a chance or not.

\- I had this terrible cold when we met – John explained – I couldn't smell anything for weeks. And Sherlock used his scent-suppressants.

\- I didn't want to be bothered with other people's stenches. I had _work_. – Sherlock said dismissively.

\- So, we met, we started, uh, working together, we became friends and then a bit more – John blushed – And only after a while, when I finally got rid of the cold, did I scent him, and then he got curious and stopped the suppressants..but things clicked before that, actually.

\- Let's make this interesting – Sherlock smiled excitedly – It can be a scientific test. Get her here, both of you take the suppressants, simply get to know each other..if your and her genes are so compatible, you should be a match anyway. And then, if you do start to like each other, you can still get off the suppressants and sniff the hell out of each other!

 **A/N they'll meet in the next chapter.**

 **I cut Sherlock's story a bit since this is mostly about Mycroft. I wanted to put some Lora's POV but the chapter got big enough already and I don't have any time life today for writing…thank you for all the follows and favs, and please let me know how you like the story so far!**


	8. Could it be you

It was raining, it was Monday morning, and Lora had trouble getting up. Partying all night would do that to you, she thought, but hell, this was the best birthday party ever! Ok, there was a coctail or two that she could have skipped, but..you know. Birthday. Once a year, right?

Gingerly, she stood up. Her apartment was a mess, and there was a couple still sleeping on a couch. She made her way to the bathroom. The first scare she got when she looked at herself in the mirror. _What is my hair trying to do? Run away from my head?_ , she though while trying to put some sense in her long dark locks, _and sleeping with my make up on was really a bad..AAAAAHHHHH! There is something in the tub!_

 _-_ Jesus _bloody_ Christ! – she screamed as she realized that the something was actually a _someone_ – Drago, get out of there!

\- Lora, baby.. – the young blonde man rasped – You look so sexy with that out-of-bed hair...come here..

\- Get out of my tub, you weirdo! What are you even doing here? I didn't invite you to my party.

\- I came anyway. What do you think, that I would forget my girlfriend's birthday..? – he slurred, trying to put on a seducing smile.

\- I'm not your girlfriend. I broke up with you, like two months ago, remember? – Lora sighed.

\- Aww babe. You're just confused – Drago tumbled out of the tub – You know you love me.

\- I really don't – Lora rolled her eyes – Now please leave and stop being so creepy!

\- You know my number.. – he tried to kiss her goodbye, but she was too quick – You know you miss me. We had some good times, you and I –he shamelessly nodded towards the bedroom.

\- Drago, yeah, out you go – Lora blushed and opened the front door of her flat.

\- Ok, ok – Drago said, defeated. He was almost out of the flat when he turned and asked her seriously – Is it because I'm, you know...Beta? Too plain for you?

\- It is not – she smiled softly and then grinned – It's because you're a jerk!

And then she slammed the door. She barked a short laugh and went to her kitchen in order to make some coffee. Really, Drago was an adorable idiot, but in the last year, she clearly felt that the time of her dating cute morons is close to being over. It was time for something more..serious. A serious and stable boyfriend, a true grown-up relationship..her life was changing, and she was 27 as of yesterday, for God's sake! She had a good job at a lawyer's office, she had her own flat, she was saving up for a car..she had a circle of nice friends and colleagues..so now it was time for a proper boyfriend, a partner in life. Drago and his kind were not enough anymore. Of course, the though crept u her mind, _if I was a better Omega I would already have an Alpha husband, and children..but I'm this crappy-ass Omega, so I have..regular people as friends...a small army of Beta ex-boyfriends..aww hell, I'll find my Beta prince on a white Beta horse. I'll do just fine._

And just then, her phone rang. The phone call that would change her life.

…

Two days after her phone rang, she nervously lit a cigarette when she opened a heavy, expensive-looking envelope. It was from the United Kingdom. _I never was even there. London! The Big Ben! Westminster! Harrods! And now it turns out that my perfect match lives there..and wants to meet me? I can't even talk English that well..at least that's what the Wenders guy said, that this guy is perfect for me and that I should really meet him..I thought somebody was pulling my leg, but the envelope's here,_ she thought as she tore the envelope apart.

In the envelope, there was a plane ticket to London, a credit card ( _Why do I get a credit card?_ ) and some papers that turned out to be a CV. And there was a photo.

\- Oh my – Lora said to herself and took a deep breath filled with smoke. She looked at the photo and..holy cow. That is one serious stare. She looked at this.. _what is he called?_ she glanced at the CV and then needed to take another look right away. _Mycroft? What kind of name was that? Aren't British men called, uhm, Edward, or Henry, or Harry and William and Charles? Ok, that was partly their Royal family, so…_ but Mycroft? She never heard of such name.

He looked good, this Mycroft. His eyes were his most prominent feature, so clear and blue-grey and striking and somewhat stormy but calm and steely in the same moment..but very seriously looking, though. His hair was ginger..ish, and his nose was long and a bit thin… _he looks like a bird._ _But a handsome bird._ His lips are a bit thin, too.. _I wonder how they will feel when we kiss? If we kiss at all, that is..anyway, he doesn't seem like a sloppy kisser, so that's a plus. I hope he's taller than me.. it says in the CV he's 6 feet 3..what does that mean? My foot is about 22 centimeter long…so, 22 x 6 is 132 centimeter..is he a dwarf or something? Wait, lemme google that…ohohoho, it's 190 centimeter, he's tall, aw thank you sweet Lord!_

Lora made turns in staring at the picture and reading the CV. This Mycroft was really something. He spoke 6 languages, Chinese included. Wow! He likes arts, how good, she loves arts as well. He likes skiing, awww, she loves skiing! He likes..what does heraldry mean? _I'm going to google that later._ And he works for the government, so that's stable pay. Very acceptable. _Maybe that's why he put on this serious look._ _I bet in real life, he smiles all the time._ _I bet he looks even more handsome when he smiles._ And he's..oh. God. Lora sunk in her chair and lit another cigarette. Oh fuck fuck fuck. He's an A.

…

A few days later, she was on the plane to London. _It's only for a few weeks, just to get to know each other_ , she kept on calming herself. _Even if we don't click, maybe we'll become friends. I'll see London, I always wanted that. Maybe he'll show me around..?_

The first thing that made her a bit uncomfortable was the fact that Mycroft didn't pick her up from the airport. There was a chauffeur in a very expensive-looking black car, but no Mycroft. The chauffeur informed her he was taking her to Holmes residence ( _what does residence mean? Is it a house?_ ), and she can take a rest and change her clothes once she came there, and then, in the evening, she would meet the family ( _the family?!_ ).

A residence, she soon found out, was a huge, beautiful house, in which everything is very big and expensive-looking. And where butlers and maids work..but apparently no one lives in. That much she concluded when she found herself in the entrance area of the house, and there was nobody to greet her. Somehow she hoped she misunderstood the chauffeur - she was sure that Mycroft would just pop out somewhere. He would be, if nothing else, curious to meet her..right? Like she was curious and excited about him..? But it seems that she was wrong. Nobody was there to meet her. _Well..maybe this is how they do it in Britain._

It was 4 PM and a maid ( _imagine! A real maid with a maid-apron and everything! Who has a maid nowadays?_ ) informed her she is expected at 7 PM in the _salon_ , where _the family_ would meet her.

Lora frowned for more than one reason. First of all, she imagined she would meet Mycroft for the first time in private. They were expected to scent each other, and such things are done _in private_. _Is it also a British thing..?_ The Wenders guy said they were a perfect match, so the scents could make a really embarrassing effect of the two of them.. _ravishing_ each other right on the spot, right? Second of all, Mycroft's family was not only rich, but _stinking_ rich. The cars, the house, the furniture, the room she was given..it all screamed with elegance and old money. And suddenly, Lora felt very poor. She unpacked and looked critically over her wardrobe-nothing seemed good enough, and she took her finest clothes! And third of all, she felt all her fear and shame creep up with intensity..D. She was a D. Just a stupid D. A poor, stupid D, with very average education, of very average looks..a real life D. And she felt that she was on a true A territory. _This must be some kind of mistake…_

The hours dragged on slowly, and Lora showered, put her make up on, changed a few times, sighed a million times, decided on her favorite green dress and simple black pumps. Her hair didn't play along and she put it in a messy bun ( _it's stylish_ , _though_ ). All the while she had the TV on and tried to mimic the British accent. She failed miserably and was very aware of it - her version of English sounded like a bag full of hammers. And her vocabulary was..well, limited.

Finally, at 6.55 PM, the maid came to get her. Her heart pounded wildly as she followed the girl through the long corridors. At last, doors opened, and she stepped into the salon.

Five pairs of eyes greeted her. But she was instantly transfixed on only one pair of blue-grey eyes. She stopped breathing for a moment. _Mycroft._

 **A/N**

 **Well, technically, they met in this chapter :) :) don't kill me, the next chapter will have more than just one look.**

 **This chapter is all Lora's POV - she's an OC, after all, so I wanted to show a bit more of her personality.**

 **Btw the next chapters will be angsty...and a bit ugly. It's gonna be a rough ride.**

 **Again, I apologize for typos and weird-sounding sentences!**

 **Guys! Thank you for the follows, faws and thanks to redrickard for the nice comment! You guys feel free to drop me a line or two!**


	9. It can't be you

_Those eyes. This stature_. The picture she received with the letter showed nothing, Lora realized. The picture was a gross understatement. Look at him, look at this goddamn perfection..standing tall and proud, wearing that suit that costs more than a car! His face, handsome and serious. Looking at her..evaluating her from tip to toe.

She realized she was standing there, staring like an idiot. She nervously smiled and timidly said - Uhm, hello!

\- Hello, Miss Kostov – said an older gentleman and stood up to shake her hand. His eyes sparkled warmly as he continued – Please let me introduce my wife, Violet, my younger son, Sherlock, and his friend, Dr Watson. And this, of course, is my son, Mycroft – he gently pushed her towards Mycroft.

This was not the first time that a nervous Omega was being pushed towards Mycroft. But rarely did the Omega allowed himself or herself to show such amount of panickiness. Mycroft felt like rolling his eyes as he slowly approached the young woman. He was not impressed at all. The girl was of average height, her body curvaceous but not breathtaking, her face comely enough but bland compared to some other girls he has met before, her voice unsure, her accent-even from the one word she stammered-painful, her clothes-cheap, her hair-pretty but in a mess, her shoes-a bit worn, her jewelry-ridiculous, all in all-inacceptable. He already knew about the laughable excuse that is her formal education and the hobby she called a job. He did not share this with anyone, yet, but in his mind, he labeled her "the accountant's wife". She would make a good wife for an accountant, that is. But as his match, he could not place her at all.

The whole idea was ridiculous. _Well, let's get over with this,_ he thought, _let's meet her, let's endure this, let's shut Mummy up, and ship this lady back to Macedonia. Single life it is._

\- How do you do, Miss Kostov – Mycroft shook her hand.

She took his hands and said – Good, thank you.

 _Oh. My. God. Who does this? Everyone knows that the only answer to "how do you do" is "how do you do"._

Another awkward moment took place right away. Lora took another step towards him, _too close,_ and slightly bowed her head to the side. It took a moment, and Mycroft realized with dread that she expected him to scent her right away!

\- Miss Kostov. I do appreciate you eagerness, but I propose that we first take some time together and get to know each other – Mycroft said in a lower voice.

She didn't understand what he said fully, partly because she did not know what the word "eagerness" means, partly because she was so flustered that her heartbeat hammered in her ears, but still, she immediately recognized she was being rejected. She blushed crimson in the same second and took a few steps back, her eyes glued to the floor.

\- Why don't you take a seat? – she heard a warm voice, and felt a hand on her back, leading her to a armchair – You must be exhausted from your trip. Would you like some tea?

She slowly raised her eyes towards the nice voice, which belonged to a short blonde man who looked at her kindly. _Dr something, what was his name..? And what are the others called? I forgot already…_

\- Uhm, thank you – she sat and tried to regain some composure – I would like some coffee, please. I do not like tea – she stammered the sentences like she was sitting in one of the English classes she dreaded so much. She was not talented when it came to foreign languages.

Everybody frowned at her. She looked around the room and realized she said something wrong.

\- You don't like tea? – the mother looked at her with disapproval.

\- No – Lora shrugged – Any kind of tea, I don't like. I heard English people drink tea with milk. In Macedonia, we don't do that.

 _Barbarians_ , Violet thought and both Sherlock and Mycroft smirked, reading their mother's thoughts and agreeing wholeheartedly.

\- How was your trip? – the father interjected swiftly.

\- Very good, thank you – she smiled gratefully and then tried to keep that conversation going – I never went so far from home.

 _Of course you haven't put a foot outside your village_ , Mycroft sneered inside.

\- I am sure you will like London – Siger added helpfully – There is a lot to see. Mycroft will surely show you some fantastic places.

\- Oh! I hope so! – Lora smiled again, starting to really like the savior that Daddy Holmes was – My friend was here once and she said there are nice places, like church of the Saint Paul, and then there is museum with celebrity people statues, I don't know how to say last name, it is a Madame, and then something with T.

\- Madame Tussauds – Sherlock said, barely keeping laughing out loud.

\- Yes! – Lora nodded – I am sorry, I forgot your name, Mister..?

\- I'm Mister Sherlock, and this is John Watson – Sherlock smirked.

\- That is rare name, I should write to remember – she sighed – But John, that I will remember now.

John smiled at her, feeling sorry for her. This can't go well..Mycroft seemed almost embarrassed by the whole affair, and Violet was in no better state, too. Sherlock was enjoying Mycroft's embarrassment, of course, and John was glad that at least Siger seemed to want to help the poor girl.

Lora was not stupid. She was very aware that this meeting is disastrous, but she remembered that she was here because of Mycroft, and she was honestly curious about the man.

\- Mycroft – she said his name, and Mycroft never heard his name pronounced like that, with very strong "k", "f" and "t" sounds, and a very open "a" – So what do you do for living?

\- As stated in the curriculum vitae that you were provided with, I work for the British government – he said matter-of-factly.

\- Yes, I saw. But I don't understand what that means – Lora looked at him and then blushed a bit – I'm sorry, is it rude to ask?

\- It is not rude, I just don't want to bore you with the details – Mycroft clipped his answer.

 _So he thinks I'm a stupid woman who wouldn't understand business._

\- I see. Job talk is sometimes boring – she nodded, but frowned a bit –I like my job very much, but I know it is not that interesting for other people.

\- You work in a lawyer's office, right? – John asked.

\- I do. A very good lawyer and with lot of interesting cases, lot to do – she nodded and hell, did she wish to be at her place of work right now, instead taking part in this terribly uncomfortable situation.

\- But you're not a lawyer yourself – Sherlock smirked.

\- No. I am personal assistant to lawyer, but no law degree. I have degree in economy, how do you say it..? Bachelor – she said, cringing a bit, since she was aware that she pronounced the last word incorrectly.

 _Why of course, there is no lower degree_ , Mycroft rolled his eyes internally, _and_ _she can't' even pronounce her degree_.

\- Uh, Mycroft? – she tried again – What kind of music do you like?

\- Mostly classical –he answered shortly and then openly rolled his eyes – And you?

\- Oh, little of everything. Of classic, I like Tchaikovsky..

 _How cliché_ , Mycroft thought.

-..but I like modern music, too, uhm..

She was just about to mention some rock bands she liked, when Mycroft abruptly stood up.

\- I am terribly sorry, but I need to go back to the office – he fake smiled at Lora – However, I will pick you up tomorrow for some sightseeing.

Her confusion and embarrassment were very visible, but she managed to smile – That is nice. I look forward.

And then all she could do was to sit there like an idiot, watching the handsome man walk away. When he closed the door, she helplessly looked at the rest of the group.

\- I think he doesn't like me a lot – she said in defeat. She didn't care anymore, obviously he _hated_ her, and she felt so lonely, so she permitted herself the luxury of being so open, even in front of these strangers. _Not like I'm going to see them again after this trip…_

\- Mycroft is very busy – Violet excused her son.

\- You'll spend some time together alone tomorrow, maybe you'll both be more relaxed then. I'm sure Mycroft and you will find some common interests – Siger looked at her gently.

\- I hope so. The Doctor that called me said we are perfect match, I'm not very sure. Maybe I'm boring to him – she hung her head.

\- If you're really lucky, you'll run as far as possible from Mycroft, that old fart – Sherlock laughed.

\- Sherlock! – John was cross – Mycroft is all right, but he can be a bit difficult. Give it some time, maybe the two of you will hit it off.

\- What do we hit..? – Lora asked in confusion and to her dread, Sherlock started roaring with laughter, and Violet joined in, too!

Lora blushed again and cursed her laziness. She should have paid more attention at her English classes. These two weeks in London now seemed like an eternity, sure to be filled with awkward silences, smirks and terrible loneliness. As things looked like right now, Mycroft detested her. And she, as hurt she was and irritated by his open rejection, still felt a certain pull towards this cold mystery that was Mycroft Holmes.

 **A/N**

 **...this is just the beginning of the blows our Lora will receive. I can only promise you tears, sweat and blood :) ok, not that dramatic, but you guys get the picture.**

 **Thank you for all the new favs and follows! As always, please feel free to leave me a few words so I'll know if I'm on the right path or not! Your feedback means a lot!**


	10. High walls

At 10 o'clock the next morning, Lora was ready for a very exciting day of sightseeing with Mycroft. She dressed simply – blue jeans, her favorite green ballerina flats, and a green jumper. She would be walking a lot, she presumed, so pumps and elaborate dresses were not that appropriate.

The black limo with the same chauffeur picked her up.

\- I'm taking you to Mr. Holmes' office – the chauffeur informed her.

She almost felt guilty; she was aware that Mycroft was busy with work ( _whatever that work actually was_ ), but on the other hand, she had high hopes regarding their alone-time. She noticed Mycroft wore a lot of perfume yesterday, thus preventing her from even getting a whiff of his scent, but she hoped that today, when they would be alone, he would do what was expected from any common Alpha at such occasions-he would scent her, and she would scent him. _That's the way it's supposed to work…_

The car slowed down and she noticed Mycroft standing in front of a beautiful old building. There was a brunette woman standing right next to him, laughing at something. The chauffeur opened the back door and, to Lora's surprise, the brunette woman sat next to her, while Mycroft peeped into the car.

\- Miss Kostov, how lovely to see you again – he gave a fake smile. She knew him for less than 24 hours, but she knew a fake smile when she saw one.

\- And you too, Mycroft – she said, trying to sound calm.

\- This lady is my personal assistant, Miss Anthea Smith. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I am not able to take you sightseeing, so I arranged for Miss Anthea to be your guide today.

Lora had trouble again catching all he said – he talked too quickly for her, but she understood that he was not coming. Disappointment washed over her and she was sure it was very visible.

\- You are busy? – she asked clumsily –But maybe tomorrow..? You will find tomorrow some time for me..?

\- I do hope so. Have a nice day – he closed the car's door.

An uncomfortable silence ensued in the car. Lora felt her cheeks burning-he stood her up. She felt like crying, but she was determined not to show how bad she felt in front of this very attractive woman who worked with Mycroft. She would not give him the satisfaction of listening to his PA describing how the stupid, whiny Macedonian girl cried about this. So she sighed shortly and put on a brave face.

\- So, what is our plan? – she asked Anthea.

\- I heard you like arts and architecture, so we could see the National Gallery. It is huge, though, so If you could name the artists you prefer, we could see the works you will enjoy the most.

\- Oh. I like Albrecht Dürer and Vermeer the most. The old masters – Lora felt a pang of happiness. She truly enjoyed art, and she never had the opportunity to see original works.

\- Very well. After that, we have reservations at a very good restaurant. If you would like, we could go shopping in the afternoon – the brunette said professionally, but not entirely coldly.

\- But I have not enough money..I mean, I took some money with me from home, but I know London is expensive, and I didn't plan any shopping - Lora blushed.

\- Did you not take the credit card that was given to you? – Anthea asked.

\- I did, but I don't understand why I have this card. It's not my money on it – Lora said.

\- It is courtesy of Mr Holmes. You are his guest and he wants you to have a nice time while in London – Anthea smiled.

\- Spending his money is not nice time for me. I did not come here to spend his money – Lora felt offended.

\- Money is not an issue for Mr Holmes – Anthea explained.

\- I know that – Lora sighed – But it makes me feel..what is the word for it..?

\- Probably uncomfortable..? – Anthea added helpfully.

\- Yes. Very uncomfortable. I don't want his credit card – Lora said, decidedly, and then she crammed through her purse, finding the offensive credit card – Here. Please you take it. I don't want it.

\- As you wish – Anthea took the card with an honest smile. She started to like this girl.

As the hours went by, the feeling grew. Anthea was amused as she watched the foreign woman stand in awe in front of the old masterpieces in the National Gallery ( _I can't believe those are the real works! Can you imagine that hundreds of years ago Vermeer himself did this here?!_ ). She liked how Lora's face showed even the tiniest of emotions. In Anthea's profession, she was surrounded by people with poker-faces, hiding every single bit of their personality. Just like Mycroft. And Anthea, too, has adjusted to these surrounding through the years, and now this girl reminded her of simpler times, when she was able to freely giggle and roll her eyes…

When they sat down at the restaurant, they had more opportunity to talk. Lora was truly something else. Unbridled by standard British conventions, she blurted out remarks and questions, but Anthea could see it was all in good heart, so she actually played along and after a long, long time, had an honest-to-God normal conversation.

\- So, do you have boyfriend? – Lora asked curiously.

\- Uhm, no, I don't..work and boyfriends are not a good combination – Anthea shrugged.

\- Oh! Then you work too much! – Lora nodded – You know, I read somewhere that someone said that at end of life, no one says "Oh, I wish I worked more in life". You know? People are sorry for other things, more important things.

\- Like boyfriends? – Anthea laughed.

\- Yes, why not? It is nice to have someone.

\- If that's the case, do you have a boyfriend? – Anthea asked, even though she knew the answer. Who knows, maybe she could fish some juicy information for her boss..

Lora looked at her with confusion.

\- Of course I don't. If I have, then why would I be here?

\- Well, you had boyfriends before..? You surely didn't wait whole your life for Mycroft to show up?

\- I had boyfriends, of course – Lora giggled – I meant, if I have a boyfriend at the moment Mycroft called, then it would not be fair to come here. I could not just say to boyfriend "bye bye, some British guy calls me, so who cares about you".

Anthea was deeply satisfied with such answer. She felt protective of her boss and wanted him to settle down with someone who was deserving of such an outstanding man. In the same time, she saw things about Lora that Mycroft would undoubtedly classify as flaws, but she felt a certain amount of hope for the pair. And, if he would settle, then maybe, just maybe, he would stop working all those crazy over hours. That would mean less over hours for her, too. And less over hours meant the possibility of an actual personal life. Like boyfriends, who are nice to have, as she agreed with Lora deep inside.

Just as she was about to continue the conversation, Anthea's mobile beeped. It was an urgent mail and she frowned. She had to get going, right now.

\- I am so sorry – Anthea apologized – I did my best to keep my day free, but I need to go, it's a work emergency. I will arrange for the driver to drop you over at the residence.

\- Uh, already I go back there? – Lora frowned – Can the driver take me somewhere else..?

\- I don't think Mr Holmes would be glad if you wandered alone in the city – Anthea replied.

\- But I don't know anyone else here..wait! Maybe can I visit brother and his nice friend? John? – Lora asked hopefully. A whole afternoon shut alone in a room, or in the company of Mycroft's mother, did not sound appealing at all.

\- Uhhh.. – Anthea thought about it – Let me make a call.

…

 _I hear Miss Kostov is on her way to see John and you. Do try to behave – MH_

 _That's rich, coming from you. Were you not supposed to spend the entire day with her today? – SH_

 _Emergency at work. Please treat Miss Kostov nicely – MH_

 _You mean, like you DIDN'T? – SH_

 _Very funny, Sherlock. I will make it up to her, if you must know. – MH_

 _Poor girl. I'll advise her to leave the country ASAP – SH_

 _That may be for the best, as a matter of fact – MH_

 _John says hello and also that you're a heartless bastard. Gotta go now, your bride will be here shortly – SH_

A/N

The last part is obviously text messages.

Btw you may have noticed, when Lora thinks, it's in italics and hopefully with not too many grammar errors..but when she talks, that's where we have all those errors..imagine her talking with an Russian accent

Mycroft's being impossible at the moment and he'll continue so for a while..I had to add Anthea to the story, I like her a lot. I was afraid of doing that for a while cause usually I ship Mythea or Mystrade, but somehow now I'm fine with Anthea being in this story. I think I'll add Greg soon, too.

I am very happy with the reception of this story, I see it's being read and followed (thank you guys for that!), and if only I would get a review or two from time to time-that would be perfect!


	11. Thumbs and dumbs

The first thing Lora felt when she entered the flat in 221B Baker Street was relief. Sweet, tremendous relief. The flat was cluttered, old and dusty, but also warm and comfortable. It was perfect – the very opposite of the rich and sterile Holmes residence. This felt like a home, not like a museum.

"Uhm, hello, someone home?", she said as she entered the flat.

"Yes, do come in", she heard Sherlock's voice and quickly located him sprawled on the sofa, "John's about to come home soon."

"I hope I don't..uh what's the word..when someone comes and you want to do other things?", she smiled.

"Disturb. You hope you don't disturb me. Which you do. But you're here, so..let's have some tea", he said and made absolutely no move.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry that I.. _disturb_ ", Lora blushed, "but it's boring to me to be alone in the house of your parents. And I'm here just for a short time, so you will live."

"Survive."

"Yes, what you said", she nodded and noticed that tea apparently won't make itself, "I go to kitchen and make tea for you and coffee for me. And then we talk and you tell me about Mycroft."

"If I must", Sherlock rolled his eyes, but his tone was clearly amused.

Lora hoped that the amused tone had something to do with the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Sherlock was glad that his brother's intended bride or girlfriend or whatever she was supposed to be, showed this kind of initiative.

Sherlock, on the other hand, party was glad because of just these reasons, but right in this moment, he was very excited and did a mental countdown…20, 19…she searches for mugs…16, 15…she found the kettle..9, 8…the water's already in and the stove is on…7, 6…she noticed the sugar and now she remembers milk…4, 3..she's about to open the fridge…2, 1…

He turned towards her just in the right moment to see her deer-like jump away from the opened door of the fridge. She let out a scream that was so shrill, he was sure glasses would break.

"What, are we out of milk?", he asked with a huge grin.

She was in such shock that she couldn't find her words, so she just flattered with her hands, and then she finally gasped, "It's..it's fingers! In fridge! Fingers in fridge! Sherlock!"

"Thumbs", he corrected with a nod.

"Why are fingers..dumbs..in fridge?!", she yelled.

"It's for an experiment", he waved it off and then had the audacity to ask, "so, how's the tea coming along?"

"No tea. No coffee. Nothing. Dumbs in fridge, I don't want anything anymore", she marched to the first available armchair and slumped into it.

"Come on, it was a joke, don't fret about it", Sherlock said a bit more nicely; since he realized that this prank was maybe a bit too much for her.

"No, really, Sherlock, tell me", she was still excited from the earlier scare, "is this normal? Is all of this normal? People here behave like this?"

Sherlock realized that she probably was thinking not just about the thumbs, but of how she was treated by his family in general, so he gently probed, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean, Sherlock, I don't want be rude, but, fingers in fridge, Mycroft runs away from me, mother looks at me like I stink, everybody laugh about me", she looked at Sherlock with honest confusion and some small resentfulness, "Listen, I know I talk wrong, I mean when I talk it sounds funny, but I'm not stupid. I am not from rich family and I am not like supermodel and not Einstein. But also am not stupid or ugly or, what's the word for it..desperate! So please, why no respect?"

"I don't think you're stupid, ugly, or desperate", Sherlock said with an honest smile, "I know you're a nice person and that you're trying your best. What you need to understand that, according to Mycroft's standards, your best will hardly be enough."

"I'm not enough good for him?", Lora asked, but not in an outrage, but with fear and premature acceptance of the idea.

"That's not what I said", Sherlock rolled his eyes, "let me be really simple about it. Don't even bother with impressing him. You are what you are, and Mycroft is what he is. I think you could bring him some joy in life. He's such a sad and lonely old git. Don't give up so easily. You just do your thing, and be open with him, just as you were open with me now, that could break his shell a bit."

"What does it mean, shell?", Lora cursed herself for not having a dictionary with her at all times, but nevertheless, Sherlock's kind words made her fell so much better.

"It's like what you have on a walnut.."

"..walnut?", she briefly looked at the wall.

"Ok, maybe you are a bit stupid", he laughed.

"You are _so_ rude!", Lora laughed, too, "Go make me coffee, no dumbs, very much sugar!"

…

Anthea smirked at her boss. Other people couldn't see behind his icy facade, but she knew him well enough. To her, it was painfully obvious that he was trying to avoid the subject of the time she spent with Lora. On the other hand, it was also painfully obvious that he was about to ask her for the same favor of spending some more time with Lora.

"That would be all, Anthea", he concluded their days' work. He frowned for a moment, then sighed gently and added, "I trust you had no trouble spending some time today with Miss Kostov."

"None at all, Sir", Anthea smiled politely, "Miss Kostov proved to be the most pleasant company."

"Is that so?", he searched her eyes to see if she was possibly mocking him.

"Indeed, Sir, it is. We had a really nice time together.", she nodded, and suppressed a smile because she knew his next request.

"Well, if that is so, than it shouldn't be a great nuisance for you if i asked you to spend some more time with Miss Kostov in the following days?", Mycroft suggested smoothly.

"I would be delighted, Sir. I have Thursday afternoon free."

Mycroft frowned lightly – today was Monday. Thursday's too far away.

"I was thinking tomorrow, if possible. I actually checked you schedule...", he started.

"Sir, please", Anthea interrupted her boss, which happened rarely, "Miss Kostov expects to spend some time tomorrow with _you_." She looked at him accusingly.

"Really, Anthea. You know very well that tomorrow, I have.."

"..two meetings that are not that important and that I can handle without you. And paperwork that can wait.", she interrupted him again and openly challenged him.

"Anthea. I am surprised by your rude behavior", Mycroft dealt a low blow as he used his boss-tone with his favorite employee.

"And I, Sir, am equally surprised by _your_ rude behavior", Anthea stood her ground, wondering if the entire affair is worth getting herself fired. She calmed a bit and continued in a softer tone, "Please do spend some time with her tomorrow. She is a harmless girl. It is relaxing to be around her."

He raised an eyebrow in answer, highly doubting that listening to nervous stammering in the most awful accent imaginable can be described as "relaxing".

"Sir, you know me. You know the kind of person I am. You know my level of tolerance towards obnoxious people. I'm telling you she's all right. You can risk one afternoon with her.", she urged him gently.

"I am not happy about this", he protested in defeat.

"Duly noted, Sir", Anthea smiled.

A/N

Guys! I know I said that I wished for more reviews, but you guys really delivered! Thank you so much! And what is especially great, the reviews very not only very positive, but also extremely useful. For example, I didn't really think Anthea's arrival would be so very welcomed. But I see you love her, and I do too, so I'll make sure to add her in here and there.

Also, as **Dizzybunny** correctly assumed, English is not my first language (actually, it's my third, right after Croatian and German). Dizzybunny, I took your advice and I tried using speech marks like I see other authors do – did I do it right? In Croatian, we use them as I did before, but I can do it like in this chapter if it's easier to read. Btw, when it comes to my native language, I'm a well-known grammar nazi, but sadly my knowledge of English is simply not enough for that level or correctness when it comes to English.

 **Redrickard** – thank you for your feedback, such little remarks are what helps me greatly. For instance, I remember that I stopped typing just when I came to the part where he stood her up, as I wasn't sure if she should break down or not. My first idea was for her to get all teary and miserable, but then I decided against it, I'm so glad you confirmed that I made the better choice!

 **cooooookie** – some more Anthea in the new chapter again, she fits in perfectly and she is such a great lady!

 **guest** – oh yeah, I hear ya, there will be some serious jealousy in the future and it will be a smaller turning point for Mycroft

 **VermillionDreams** – keep the long reviews coming, I don't mind them at all I'm glad you like Lora, I do my best to balance her, as I'm always afraid I'll make a Mary Sue out of her. It's an ongoing battle…and about the tea..the truth is that I don't like tea that much, either…whaaaat don't kill me!

 **Canadian lamp** – ok, you know how to give a compliment. Thank you so much. Especially because I know exactly what you mean, I also rarely risk the incomplete section. On the other hand, I do update regularly and quite quickly, and I love writing this story, so there is no fear that I'll abandon it or leave it with an update for months.

OK, this is it, I gotta stop before this A/N becomes longer than the actual chapter Thank you all for reading this story, thanks for all new favs and follows, and reviews are obviously welcomed!


	12. Scared for different reasons

The Italian restaurant was an intimate, little place, a bit hidden, and Mycroft made sure he reserved the most separated table. He had Lora picked up from his parents' house, and was a bit surprised when he saw her walk in. Her hair was done beautifully, and her overall outfit was simple and elegant. A grey turtleneck shirt, black trousers and simple black pumps, tight enough to compliment her figure but not enough to provoke unwanted attention.

„You look very nice", he said as he assisted her to her seat.

„Thank you. I found..what's the word for it.? People who do hair..?", she smiled a bit nervously.

„A hairdresser. And a good one, too.", he nodded.

„Yes, hairdresser", she blushed, „I wanted to say, I'm sorry that I don't know all words. My English is not good. But I have dictionary with me. So I ask you please be patient with my words?"

„Is 'patient' a word you looked up in your dictionary?, Mycroft chuckled.

„Yes.", she answered sheepishly. Then she continued a bit hesitantly, „I also searched another word, it is expectation."

„You did?", he raised an eyebrow, knowing she had a point to make.

„I'm sorry I don't meet your expectation", she looked at him a bit sadly.

Mycroft flinched a bit. He wasn't accustomed to people talking so openly. Also, to his annoyance, he felt a bit of guilt and pity. He carefully put his words together.

"I do apologize if I made you feel that way. It was not my intention", he avoided her eyes, "This entire affair is somewhat of an..awkward situation. Dr Wenders insists that we should make the perfect couple. I would, however, prefer if we would take things slowly first. We should get to know each other and then..if things are..then we may try and scent, uh..but it is premature to talk about this."

"I think so, too", Lora agreed, "it's not only like, hey, you smell nice, let's give up entire life because you smell nice."

"Exactly", Mycroft said, surprised, but then added suspiciously "But let me remind you, you were the one who presented yourself to me for scenting the minute you saw me."

"I did that and in same moment it happened I think to myself it is wrong. I remembered my dad and friends and job and everything, and my home town, and I risk it all, why? Because maybe stranger will like me? Stupid, I was doing wrong", she seemed angry with herself.

"I am glad that you have realized that", Mycroft said, feeling a bit more relieved.

"So now", Lora said a bit more cheerfully, "Now we are in same position. You prove you are good enough for me and I prove I'm good enough for you. If anybody doesn't prove, then nothing. Then we can be only friends."

"Seems fair enough", Mycroft chuckled.

"I send you friendly postcard from Macedonia", Lora chuckled, too.

"Before you do, let's order some food. The lasagna is supposed to be particularly good in this restaurant", Mycroft said smoothly.

"Lasagna I like! But Mycroft, what we do after eating? Can we go see the Madame statues?", she asked hopefully.

"You mean Madame Tussauds? Isn't that a bit childish..?", he frowned.

"How can you be so rude! I'm guest and I want to see and it's for all people, not only children!", Lora protested.

Not knowingly, she hit a tender spot in Mycroft. He could handle being called cold, even icy, but rude..? He took great pride in his manners, and now, to his horror, he realized she really had a point. She let it known before that she would like to visit the world-famous tourist attraction and it was a well-known convention that hosts should fulfill such trivial wishes of their guests.

"Very well", he smiled painfully, "I will take you there."

"Great! I'm so happy!", Lora giggled excitedly, "I have photo on phone, I want picture with everybody!"

"Good God", Mycroft sighed and thought to himself, _The things we do to..avoid love._

…

It was a full-blown nightmare. Lora wanted pictures with Brad Pitt (" _better looks with long hair!"_ ), George Clooney (" _he's not so high! ..tall? You say tall, not high?_ "), Matt Damon (" _cute like baby!_ "), Harrison Ford (" _from movie with nazi and head from someone with diamonds!_ "), the entire royal family (" _queen is cute! Not high, uh..tall!_ "), all the actors who portrayed James Bond (" _love James a lot, a lot! The new blond one most!_ "), but she skipped most of the political figures (" _who are them? I forget that movie..?_ ").

Mycroft had never seen someone so cheerful. Lora ran from one figure to the other, chatted with other tourists, took pictures when complete strangers asked her to, flirted with figures (!) and dragged Mycroft along, trying to remind him of each and every figure they saw and she recognized. He, of course, knew who the figures represented, but couldn't find that kind of enthusiasm in him. At the beginning, he even felt a bit uncomfortable being near her – she was too loud, in his opinion. But he soon realized that other people were loud too, and that nobody minded at all. In fact, everybody seemed to have a good time, while he was the oddball. So he permitted himself some freedom and actually smirked and laughed here and there at her silly remarks. Every time he did, he was rewarded with a huge smile from Lora, and those smiles he didn't mind at all.

The end of the tour took them through the basement. It was a separated area, and they were told by the staff that they didn't have to go in if they didn't want to, since it was a bit scary: it was supposed to be a depiction of the Tower of London from the times when it was used as a prison, and along with figures of prisoners in all sorts of states, there were some actors in there, too.

Lora didn't understand entirely what was being explained – she only heard it was something about London's history and there was more interesting figures in there, and yes, she surely wanted to see more. The part about live actors she didn't catch at all.

So they went in, in small groups. It was rather dark and creepy in there, so Lora made sure she was close to Mycroft. They were in there for a minute or two, carefully strolling, admiring the unbelievably real-looking figures, when Lora got the feeling like somebody was watching her out from the dark. She wanted to take Mycroft's hand, but she was too ashamed to admit that she got a bit scared. On they went, and entered a poorly lighted prison cell. Lora just wanted to comment how real it all looked, the floor seemed to be dirty and all, when out of the dark, a hideously looking man emerged, and very quickly and decisively reached for Lora. He didn't touch her though, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't stand a chance, since in the same moment Lora let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped right into Mycroft's arms. She embraced him like he was the last straw and she was drowning in a river.

"Lora! For goodness sake!", Mycroft exclaimed, holding her, "It's just an actor!"

"I am really sorry, Miss, I didn't think I would frighten you so", the poor actor said.

But Lora was still too much in shock; she simply couldn't comprehend what was told. She clung to Mycroft and made no move.

"Lora, relax, do you hear me..?", Mycroft's voice came to her in waves, "Take deep breaths.."

Mycroft didn't know what to do, but as he saw her in such distress, he felt sorry for her, and decided against pulling out of her embrace. He soothingly caressed her back, and then, in a moment of blur, he lowered his head towards the top of her head and took his own advice.

He took a deep breath.

It hit him like a freight train. It was the first time he was so close to her and the first time he caught a good whiff of her scent. It was matter of seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. It was a scent so fine that it made him want _more_. Not just a bit more, but 'more' like a Olympic swimming pool of her scent that he would gladly drown in. It took all he got in him to pull away.

Confused and bewildered, he put a safe distance between then and then looked at her. Her fear faded away and now was replaced by matching confusion. She must have smelled his scent, too. She was unable to find words, and he wasn't in a better state, either.

In the same moment, they both turned towards the exit. The car ride home was a silent one, and they did all they could to avoid looking at each other. When the car stopped in front of the Holmes residence, she turned towards him and said, "And now, what?"

"I propose that we do not let this..experience..cloud our judgment."

She nodded, not knowing what to think.

"I will call for you, soon", he said quietly, and she correctly took it as her cue to get out of the car.

 **A/N**

 **Here we go, a new chapter! I believe I'll update this weekend, too-I think I'll have some free time on my hands.**

 **Thanks for all your favs and follows, and reviews too-it all makes me silly happy!**

 **I'm really glad you guys seem to accept Lora so far. I have some ideas about her character and how to develop her further. Also, I'll dig into Mycroft's head and heart, too. And Greg will make an appearance too, soon!**

 **If you guys have suggestions, please let me know! Also, your reviews are important, cause honestly, I can't be objective when it comes to this story, and I need objective opinions cause I tend to make things too silly otherwise..! I wish this site had a regular comments section like the one on Ao3, it makes chatting so much easier. Btw I update this story on both sites at the same time, so you can reach me there, too. Actually, can I answer you guys in form of a review? That seems a bit silly, though? Like I'm reviewing my own story? But on the other hand I'd like to answer to each review.. Baaaah I'm hopeless when it comes to these things…**


	13. Manipulated

The very next day, Anthea called Lora and offered to spend some time together. Although Lora quickly came to like Anthea, what she needed right now was some time alone. She politely declined and agreed to meet her on Thursday.

 _Oh God_ , she sighed inwardly, lying in the gorgeous bed in Mycroft's parents' house, _I never knew this was possible..I always thought that people exaggerated. But here I am, and this is true. He knocked me of my feet. I got just a small hint of his scent, and yet it was the best moment of my entire life. A few seconds of pure bliss. And then..then we separated..and the way he looked at me..like he couldn't believe that such a good feeling could be because of me. There I have it. Even the scent won't help me with him. Even that is not enough. I should pack my bags. I'm wasting my time here, and the longer I stay, the more it will hurt._

Knowing that packing up her things and simply disappearing would be the wiser choice, she still couldn't find it in her heart to follow through. If more humiliation was the price of seeing him again, and stealing a few more seconds of that joy that was their accidental embrace, she would gladly pay it. She had the rest of her like for cursing her non-existent power of will, after all.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts. It was Violet, who raised her eyebrows high when she saw Lora still in her PJ's.

"Good God, girl. It's almost eleven o'clock", she frowned, "do get dressed and then join me, I made tea…and some coffee for you."

 _Aww great, coffee with Mummy Monster, this day is getting better and better_ , Lora thought as she bothered only with her old jeans and the baggiest t-shirt she could find. _I don't even want to try to impress that woman anymore. Just like with Mycroft, I don't seem to rise up to the general expectations._

Violet didn't lose any time. Just as Lora was seated and the coffee/tea served, her questions started.

"I do trust you had a nice time with Mycroft yesterday?"

"Yes", Lora said while pulling a face that confirmed the exact opposite. She hated that she acted so childish, but for the love of everything that is dear, she couldn't do any better at that moment.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?", Violet asked sharply.

"Nothing..I would like not talk about it..?", Lora tried to avoid this particular topic.

"Come on, Lora. Something is bothering you, maybe I can help. You can trust me", Violet made herself smile.

"I don't think Mycroft will like if I talk about this..?", Lora said, not wanting to insult Mycroft's mother by denying her request.

"Nonsense! Mycroft shares everything with me", Violet smiled and even patted Lora's hand.

"Well, ok..it's just that..Mycroft and I and you and everybody, we all lose time for nothing", Lora raised her hands palms up, showing how pointless she found the entire situation.

"I do not understand, dear", Violet said, "Please talk freely; tell me exactly how you feel. I know this is strange for you, a strange country, strange people, maybe you feel like you can't share your troubles with anyone. But you can. I am here for you."

"Okay. This is what I think", Lora sighed, not finding any strength in her to resist this insistent woman, "Your family is rich. My is not. Mycroft is very educated. I'm not that much. Mycroft is A and perfect and all. I am D and very, very _not_ perfect. And you know it and Mycroft know it and I know it. And I can smell nice to him and he can smell nice to me, but nothing happen. He likes me not", Lora finished in a shaky voice.

"Well, did you scent each other?", Violet asked gently.

"It was..how do you say it..I jumped and he holds me..accident, that's the word I look for! So not like he wants to scent me, but I was in his arms and he had to", Lora tried to describe yesterdays' situation, "And I think he likes my smell, but he hates that he likes it…do you understand me? He looks on me with surprise, but not nice surprise, more like ' _uhhh, how can you smell like this, you should stink and not smell good_ '?

"You are positive that he liked your scent?", a small smile broke on Violet's face.

"I think that he liked. I know I liked his. It was..the best. And now..now I feel like..like..", Lora couldn't finish the sentence, she felt too close to crying, and she promised herself she wouldn't let any of them see her cry.

"There, there, girl", Violet positively beamed, "Things will work out eventually. Give it some time. And now enjoy your coffee."

…

1:01 PM _Darling, do call me as soon as you can._

1:48 PM _Mycroft, I am still waiting for your call._

2:35 PM _You will call me immediately!_

At 3:15 PM, an outraged Violet Holmes stormed into Mycroft's office. Anthea half-heartedly tried to stop her, but knew better than to put real effort in it.

"Mother, what a pleasant surprise", Mycroft faked a calm smile.

"Don't you mother-me! You vile, _vile_ boy! Do you think that you can ignore your own mother?", Violet held nothing back-

"Mother, do calm down. I was busy, I intended to call you later on", Mycroft quickly closed the door. He really didn't need the entire office listening to this embarrassing scene.

"You were busy, weren't you? Oh, I know you were busy. You were busy ignoring the only girl that doesn't make you throw up!", Violet looked at him sharply.

"Mother, that is private – what makes you think – this is preposterous!", Mycroft chuckled nervously.

"Nothing is private! Nothing is more important than you finding a woman who you can physically endure!", Violet said, without thinking.

"Excuse me – _endure_? Is that what you wish for me – a woman I can _endure_?", Mycroft now growled, all attempts of humor gone.

"Yes! God damn it, yes! I've had had it with you! You held her and not only didn't you throw up, you even liked her scent! That's the first one! I bet that's the only one! So stop playing _stupid_ and go get her while she's still around!", Violet yelled.

"I take it you fished out everything out of her. Surely Lora hasn't approached you. You just couldn't leave it be. If you can't respect my intimate life, can you at least respect the personal matters of our guest?!", Mycroft felt more and more anger as he imagined his mother luring on Lora.

"Well, dumb as she is, she told me all there was to tell – I didn't even have to try that hard!", Violet huffed proudly. This made Mycroft, for a reason he couldn't really explain to himself at that moment, truly upset. The idea of Lora being manipulated, and being called stupid, that really did not sit well with him.

"If you can't respect the woman who _you_ think is best for me, obviously you don't respect _me_ , either. You will leave my office and you will keep away from my private life, from now on", Mycroft said through his teeth, "Mother, I mean it. Leave me alone. _Now_."

She turned on her heel and was gone in the next second, throwing one last cold look at him.

Mycroft rarely felt rage, but now it consumed him head to toe. What happened yesterday shook him inside already, and he spent a sleepless night thinking about the whole situation. More embarrassingly so, he spent a significant amount of time evoking the moment he held Lora, especially the moment he felt her scent for the first time. He was mixed up already as it is, and the last thing he needed was his meddling, aggressive mother, who of course had to pull out every single detail from the poor girl.

Which made him think: Lora at his parents' house. She's subjected to their questioning. Whose stupid idea was that..? Of course, his mother insisted Lora should stay there. He would need to put an end to that. Right now.

He picked up the phone and made quick arrangements.

An hour later, Lora's things were packed, and she was moved to the most expensive hotel Mycroft could think of. Never mind his rage; he still knew that most probably she wasn't in a better state than he was. The girl deserved some relaxation.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I got off work early today, so I used the couple of hours to come up with a new chapter.**

 **How do you like it? Did I go too far with disliking Violet? Lemme know :)**


	14. The party

Anthea was the one who picked up Lora and drove her to the hotel. Lora wasn't even that interested as to why she was being moved – she was just glad to get away from any further uncomfortable conversations with the Holmes matriarch.

The hotel was spectacular. Located in the centre of London, luxurious and elegant - Lora was sure this was the fanciest place she ever put her foot in.

"I never will go out this room", she said to Anthea as she stepped into the large apartment.

"Oh, but you will", Anthea smiled, "I see you're in full moping-mode and I'm not having any of it. You're in one of the most beautiful and exciting cities in the world, I'll not let you shut yourself in a hotel room."

"But it's ok. I like room and I will have a bath..see, very big..what's the word..?", Lora pointed towards the bathroom.

"It's a tub. And a lovely one, too. But I have better plans for you tonight", Anthea explained, "Our good friend Greg is throwing a party in a nice pub, it's his birthday. Sherlock and John will be there."

"And Mycroft?", Lora asked, not knowing for sure what she wished for – him being there or not?

"I'm not sure", Anthea sighed, "I will try to make him, but he's not big for parties..but I'll do my best."

"But I don't have gift for Brack! And he didn't call me to party. He doesn't know who I am", Lora realized. How impolite that would be, showing up at a party, uninvited and without a gift, Lora frowned at the thought.

"Greg, not Brack, silly!", Anthea giggled, "John mentioned you to him and he's very ok with you coming to his party. He's a very nice guy, so don't worry about a thing. Anyway, be ready at 9 PM, a car will pick you up."

…

Greg truly was a very nice man, and good-looking, too: beautiful hazel eyes, short silver hair and a warm smile. Lora liked him instantly.

"Hello, my name is Lora", she said as reading from a text book, "I wish you happy birthday. May all your wishes come true."

Greg giggled a bit at the formal congratulations, but then was surprised as she gave him a little present.

"It's baklava, a sweet cake, I made it myself in Macedonia. Don't worry, it's good, it lasts long time. I'm sorry it's only this, but I didn't know about party until today", she blushed, "I'm sorry I come with no invitation..?"

"Come on, the more, the merrier! I'm glad you're here and thank you for your present!", Greg smiled, "I'm sure the sweets will be gone after a few drinks, you know what I mean? I hope you drink?"

"Oh, I do", she responded quickly, earning a big laugh from everybody.

And so the party started. There were Sherlock, John, Anthea and some other people whose names Lora didn't catch fast enough. The pub was crowded, the music was blasting, and drinks were coming and coming and coming..after a few hours, Lora felt a significant buzz, but it made her relax, so she talked and joked with everybody.

"Look, John! I speak English good when I drink!", she giggled.

"Yeah, you really don't, but hey, never stop trying!", John laughed as he poured her more wine.

"At end of night, I will be new Shakespeare", she promised, but then added, "No really, I need to work alcohol off. Dancing!"

And off she went to the small dance floor where she joined..ah, what was she called? Sarah? Sally? Nevermind, because Lora didn't really care so much for dancing with someone – she loved dancing by herself, and it was one of the things she was really good at.

As an energetic up-beat song was playing, Lora was presenting all her moves, which Sherlock didn't fail to notice.

"Now look at that", he said to John, "That girl's full of surprises."

"Yeah, she pretty good", John nodded, "Care to dance?"

"I actually do", Sherlock said, but the brat completely disregarded John's invitation for a dance and simply hurried to the dance floor by himself.

John watched in amused annoyance as he watched Lora laughing when she realized that Sherlock joined her and copied all her moves perfectly.

"You dance very good", she yelled over the music.

"You, too", he agreed, "Show me what you did just now!"

"It's running man! Look, I do it slow", she showed him the steps and he caught on fairly quickly.

Of course, the two of them drew the attention of the rest of the group, since nobody had any idea that Sherlock liked dancing, and actually he was dancing very well. In no time, the rest of the group joined them on the floor. Lora enjoyed herself immensely; for the first time she felt completely accepted and not so terribly lonely. Ok, the alcohol helped, too. Somehow, even on the dance floor, drinks appeared in her hands, pushed in either by John or Sally. _These British people sure know how to drink_ , Lora smirked.

The music changed into some hot r'n'b, and Lora's moves changed appropriately, her hips swaying in the rhythm. Greg was nearest to her, and she didn't notice when and how, but suddenly he was behind her, putting her hands gently on her waist, joining her easy rhythm. After a while, she slowly turned and put her hands around his neck. He smiled sweetly and pulled her a little bit towards him. Lora's mind was a big foggy from all the alcohol, but she thought that if Mycroft wasn't the reason she was in London, Greg would be a very interesting guy to date. He was a Beta, but Lora dated Betas all her life and respected them just as well. As her mind wandered, she didn't even notice how close they were, and how dangerously close her lips were to his..just at the moment that they looked at each other, and both of them realized that this might lead to _something_ , and none of them pulled away..

"Don't you think it's getting a bit late?", someone growled in Lora's ear. She jumped in surprise and stood in shock as she saw Mycroft. A quite angry Mycroft, judging by the stormy looks he shot at her and Greg's direction.

"You came!", she exclaimed lamely.

"In deed. I worked the entire night, and just as I was about to head home, I checked with Anthea, only to be informed you were here, so I thought you might want a lift to your hotel. Greg", he greeted DI Lestrade coldly.

"I, uh, I'll just check where the other guys are. Hello there Mycroft", Greg stole away quickly.

"You want to..dance? Or maybe a drink..?", Lora offered confusedly.

"I'd just like to leave, and I'd prefer if you left, too. Let's go", he said a bit menacingly.

"Ok..?", she was a bit drunk so she complied quickly, but on the other hand she felt that she shouldn't tolerate such kind of behavior. In the same time, he took her hand and dragged her towards the exit.

"Hey, wait!", she pulled her arms out of his grip, "Why I can't stay?"

"Because you had too much to drink and it's not proper", he said, but Lora had a sneaking suspicion that he made this up as he said it.

"Why are you the judge?", she said angrily, "You don't own me - you can't say what I do!

"I don't _own_ you, but there is a certain relation between us, so if you embarrass yourself, you embarrass _me_ , as well!", he hissed, "Now let's leave!"

"No! I don't embarrass, I just have nice night!", Lora stood her ground.

"Yes, I saw you were having a nice night", he didn't hide his contempt and anger.

"You are..what is the word for it?! Ljubomoren! Jealous!", she accused him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!", he huffed and stepped out of the pub, closely followed by a very upset Lora.

"You don't be rude! Like I don't deserve to make you jealous?! Rude, and not true!", Lora pointed at him angrily, "And you know what? It's not my fault! It's your! You think you so great and important! Mister big boss! If you are big boss, you would be there and dance with me and be there with me and.."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her hard. He could feel her amazing scent through the layers of alcohol, and he felt her feeling his scent too, since she abandoned her initial attempt to push him away. Now she leaned into his body and her fingers entwined in his hair. He shuddered delightfully, deepening their kiss.

It was surely a night of first's: their first kiss, and before that, when he saw Lora dancing with Gregory Lestrade, getting closer and closer, he felt for the first time a pang of jealousy, but also something way more primitive: he felt his Alpha side kick in. He felt the need to burst in between them, fight his rival off and then claim and mark what was his. All those feelings were raised in a matter of seconds as he observed them, and he was happy that he was able to make Greg back off in an almost civil manner.

The kiss would have lasted for a while, but suddenly, Lora and Mycroft heard strange clicks and saw flashes. They were being photographed.

 **A/N**

 **Here we go guys, they kissed, not under the perfect circumstances but still..yay!**

 **Thank you for all the new favs and follows.**

 **Fell free leave reviews, your feedback helps me a lot and is greatly appreciated!**


	15. Gossip

Room service was another small luxury Lora never indulged in. The prior night, she had fallen asleep upset, and she woke up in the same state. The night had been almost perfect, full of fun and making friends, feeling comfortable for the first time since arriving, and then Mycroft had come in and practically towed her away from Greg. It was only an innocent dance! On the other hand, Greg had paid her more attention than Mycroft ever had. Even when on her first date with Mycroft, he hadn't seemed very interested in her. It had been a nice day, and she had enjoyed it, but it hadn't seemed like a date, just like an outing with a friend. Not that she wasn't interested in Mycroft, but he didn't seem to be particularly interested in her. Not until they scented each other, at least. Then, when Mycroft pulled her away from Greg, he seemed jealous. It had been a surprise when he kissed her- kissed her!- but in a good way. It was a good but short-lived kiss, as they were interrupted by what must have been the paparazzi. Of course, they had the wrong couple, but it had still shattered the moment. Lora wondered who the paparazzi thought they were- Mycroft was only a minor government official, and she was a foreigner. When she had asked Mycroft about it in the car, he kept stumm. He had barely even said goodnight to her! He had been so passionate in one minute and so cold the next. Was Mycroft angry at her? The British had a very strict sense of propriety, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong, but quickly became frustrated with Mycroft. He knew she didn't know this stuff, so it was unfair of him to hold her to British standards.

Her childish and petty form of revenge (as well as a way of making herself feel better, though she would never admit it) was to order room service, something she had always considered unnecessary and extravagant. But hey, Mycroft had transferred her to this ostentatious hotel, and he clearly didn't care about the cost. If he wanted to throw his money out the window, she might as well do it for him.

Breakfast arrived a few minutes after she ordered- ham and eggs, pastries, boiled eggs for good measure, orange juice, and coffee. One of the best features of her room was a large balcony, and it had an amazing view. She could eat her breakfast outside and admire London. This also meant she could have her coffee and cigarette at the same time, something she was immensely grateful for. The staff was kind enough to bring her newspapers and magazines should she wish to entertain herself. She reminded herself to have Mycroft leave a large tip, although her annoyance with him had faded somewhat. She sat on the balcony, admiring the view and attacking her food. It was very good, although very different from home. In keeping with old habits, as she finished her food and started her coffee, she grabbed a magazine to peruse. She selected one randomly, a gossip magazine. She flipped it open to a random page, skimming the articles. She learned that that one actress had gotten dumped again, and she felt bad for her; it seemed to happen to her a lot. She flipped to the next article, learning about a new engagement between a singer and a model, neither of whom she recognised. Lora kept on browsing the magazine. As she finished her coffee, she went to put the magazine away, and saw the front cover properly for the first time. The headline read, "IS THE ICE-MAN TAKEN? FIND OUT EVERYTHING ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN HE'S LOSING HIS HEART TO! See pg 2-3."

These words were printed over a big picture of the two of them kissing the night before. Right next to it, there was a smaller photo of them looking straight into the camera, shocked. Mycroft looked like a deer stuck in the headlights, and Lora looked much the same, only drunker. Lora buried her head in her hands. _What in the world is going on?!_

Lora flipped to pages two and three of the magazine, finding an article about Mycroft's accomplishments- some of them quite impressive- and then a list. The list was a list and pictures of all the Omegas, all of them stunningly gorgeous, who had allegedly been rejected by Mycroft. The magazine, being subtle, had actually printed the word "REJECTED" over all their pictures in bold red lettering. The article mentioned her a few times, stating that she had been "dancing the night away", had been "surrounded by male company", and comments from the guests that included "she can hold her alcohol fairly well" and that she had a "strong Russian accent and was clearly foreign". The author said that her name was "Bora". Suddenly, Lora felt an intense need for another cigarette. Now she understood why Mycroft had been acting strangely.

"Sir", Anthea formally greeted her employer as she walked into his office. He was slumped over his desk, reading the newspapers. It was clearly an article about himself, and he was reacting just as she predicted he would be. "Apparently," he said tiredly, "it's not 'Sir', but rather 'Ice- man', or 'affectionate lover', or"- revulsion showed in his tone here- "'snogging Myc', if these publications have anything to say about it", he stated dryly as he looked at Anthea.

"Oh, please, sir", Anthea said reassuringly, "do not pay any attention to the yellow press. It's just another story, and it will pass as soon as some new gossip comes up." She smiled, cringing inwardly in sympathy as she saw his vexation.

"I cannot tolerate this, Anthea! I have a meeting with the German ambassador today. He surely reads the papers! How will he ever take me seriously if I'm dragged all over the news and ridiculed with names like 'snogging Myc'?" Mycroft sighed, frowning.

"There is nothing you can do about this, Mycroft." She used his name as opposed to his title in the hope of getting through to him. "It's done, and anyway, I'm sure you've already tried to prevent these photos being published?"

"I spent the better part of the night phoning all the editors. Lo and behold, they were all asleep, down to the last man!" Mycroft said wearily. "Not one of them picked up the phone! They _knew_ it was me!"

"They would be crazy to pass on this story, Sir," Anthea smirked, knowing how to get her boss back on track. In her most dramatic news anchor voice, she squealed, "Britain's most eligible bachelor, known as the Ice-man- has his heart finally melted? Stay tuned…"

"Anthea, one more word and you're fired."

"Oh, they'll cut her up into little pieces", John sighed, closing his newspapers. "I don't even understand why this is such big news. Look, it's everywhere! The papers, the magazines, even the internet 'reporters' are bringing it up on my blog!"

"Well, it is about Mycroft", Sherlock said. "He's quite well known- and, for some idiotic reason- _craved_ for by all those Omegas."

"So they kissed. Whatever. It's not like it's a big deal!"

"… Actually John, it is kind of a big deal." Sherlock admitted.

"Wait, what do you mean?" John asked, curiosity piqued.

"Mycroft would kill me if I told you" Sherlock grinned. "And he'll know I told you, too."

"Oh, do tell," John said, knowing Sherlock was leading him on.

"I _really_ shouldn't…"

"Tell me now, or else!" John pushed.

"… Or else what?"

"Or else no hanky-panky for the rest of the week!" John threatened.

"Okay!" Sherlock gave in. "This was his first kiss."

"No way!" John gasped, then said it again. "No WAY!"

"Yep." Sherlock looked a little smug at John's reaction. "You know he's a bit different. He claims that all Omegas smell unpleasantly to him, so he never wanted to be near them or anything, let alone kiss them, because it would make him vomit. Did I ever tell you about that party? And anyway, he's too much of a snob to date Betas, so he decided to keep away from the entire affair. And there you have it."

"This is… too much! Priceless!" John laughed in amazement. I always thought… so Mycroft, twenty- seven years old, the gray eminence, finally had his first kiss? Crazy!" He laughed again at the revelation.

"Yeah, but seriously, do not tell anyone. Even if this wasn't his first kiss, the very fact that the kiss took place at all means something's very different. He doesn't do these things. He doesn't go to pubs, or make scenes. He doesn't get jealous when his date dances with a group of other guys, he's relieved. This is very out of character."

Ever the romantic in the relationship, John said, "Love makes us do crazy things," and smiled.

"Love? Now you're pushing it. It is still Mycroft we're talking about," Sherlock huffed.

"You know what I mean." John pulled Sherlock closer. "Have I ever told you that you're very cute when you worry about your brother?"

"Ewww, John…"

 **Guys! I have the most amazing news! This story has from now on a beta reader, Jaz! Did you notice that the sentences seem less weird? Not only that, but also fluent? You know that's not me! Yes, that's Jaz' magic! No really, I got saved here. And guess what? Jaz even wants to edit the first 14 chapters, which is like... o_O like come on! I can't believe the effort and time that is put into this, and I'm immensely grateful and happy! Thank you, Jaz!  
So let both Jaz and me know how you like the new chapter. Btw the next chapter will be up fairly soon :)  
As always, thank you for the favs and follows and reviews - I am happy about every single one of each of those! Uhm, obviously, Jaz doesn't edit my notes, so that's the explanation for the previous sentence, I don't think "every single one of each of those" is actually the right way to say it, but you know what I mean. Anyways, from now on, the chapters are understandable, and my notes remain weird-sounding as usual :)**


	16. The overflow

Anthea had her hands full. During the numerous meetings, she noticed that Mycroft seemed off. He was clearly distracted and his mind was not the usual, cold machine dictated by logic. At times he paled. at others, he sighed quietly, and she could have sworn that on two separate occasions she caught him blushing. She gently took over the meetings for him, knowing he couldn't focus. She managed to cover for him, but at the same time, gained a huge appreciation for the burden of the responsibilities Mycroft carried every day. She knew Mycroft hated working with people; although manipulation was second nature to him, people could be unpredictable at times, or, more often, stubborn. She gained an appreciation for how tiresome working with these stuffy politicians or greedy, aloof members of society could be. It would be with great relief she handed the job back to Mycroft, who had a natural gift for this stuff. She needed to get Mycroft back on track. Unfortunately, she had more bad news.

"Sir, may I have a minute?" She gently knocked on his open door.

"Of course, Anthea. How may I help you?" He looked at her steadily, but tiredly.

"Actually, I wanted to inform you that I talked to some of my connections in the yellow press." She sat down on the leather sofa.

"Mhm", he nodded, resigned, bracing for the next disaster.

"They have determined Lora's name, and they know she's an Omega." Anthea hesitated, staring down at the beautiful rug adorning Mycroft's office. Mycroft would not like what she had to say next. Anthea took a deep breath, "... and they know that she's a D."

"Wonderful", Mycroft sighed. "Just great." He settled back in his chair, letting out a slow sigh.

"It will be published tomorrow", Anthea said, smiling weakly. "I have managed to change the story a bit, though. It should show how _modern_ and _liberal_ the Holmes family is.

Mycroft snorted derisively. "That's us", he drawled, sarcasm oozing from his tone, expression, and posture. Anthea took a moment to be impressed, it was one of the best expressions of sarcasm she had ever seen.

"I know," she said, and shrugged. "It's trendy now, with Lord Well's son and all."

"How pleasant! First, I go from snobby to snogging, now from a traditional official to a liberal trendsetter. Hear, hear!" Now he just sounded tired, and very stressed. "Next, I'll start wearing sneakers and eating at McDonalds." He sounded about as close to despairing as Mycroft would ever allow himself to get. He could deal with all kinds of national crises, but he had never experienced this type of publicity before, and knew that other people perceived him differently now, it was obvious

"Let us hope it won't come to _that_ , Sir." Anthea purposely sounded amused, knowing that her tone of voice would more than signal to Mycroft that he was being ridiculous and not using his head. Then she continued more seriously, "I briefed Lora as well. She will be followed by the media the moment she steps out of that hotel."

"Thank you, Anthea. I'd been meaning to call her, but…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence, and knowing he didn't like the answer. He mentally shook himself, getting back to business. "How was she feeling?"

"Well, Sir, Lora seemed confused and a little afraid," Anthea lied. Lora had been confused and _angry_ when she had talked with her, but Anthea knew that the one who was afraid was Mycroft, and she wanted to subtly encourage him to overcome that feeling and contact Lora. "She's alone in the city, and now her private life is spread throughout the media. She doesn't know what to expect anymore, and anything I say isn't enough to calm her down. She doesn't feel safe."

Anthea knew she dealt a low blow. She knew that Mycroft was nothing if not dutiful and responsible, and his Alpha side would be bothered by the fact that the Omega, even if she wasn't really his Omega, was afraid.

"I shall go and talk to her this afternoon", Mycroft stated. "Thank you for sharing this information." He nodded, dismissing her, feeling ashamed. At some level, he knew he was being played, but he also knew Lora was his responsibility.

John was surprised when he answered the door. It was Lora, standing on the pavement with her suitcase, looking distraught and guilty.

"Well, hello there", John smiled and asked, "what's up?"

"They put me out", Lora confessed. "Because water went into room."

"Ok, I'm not sure I understand. Why don't you come up and explain to Sherlock and me over a nice cuppa?"

"Coffee, please", she nodded.

Tea and coffee was served, and Lora got the once-in-a-lifetime permission from John to light a cigarette in the flat. Sherlock approved, sitting right next to her and inhaling the smoke. Lora started telling them what had happened.

"I'm in room all time because Anthea called and said I don't talk to reporters. The reporters were on the street, I saw from balcony. I was bored and I wanted to take a bath because there is very nice and big, uh, what's the word, tub. Big tub. I let water in tub, but it's big and I let the water in, and then I go to room and there is television", Lora struggled through her story.

Sherlock had already guessed the end of the story, but he didn't want to interrupt her. The idea of Mycroft's 'lover' being kicked out of one of the fanciest hotels in London amused him to no end.

"On the television, there is Mr. Bean. We have that in Macedonia, also! So I watch and it's funny, you know when he drives his car and sits in chair on car? So I watch and I forget water…", she stopped there, her face getting red.

"Lora, how long did you watch the telly?" John asked, beginning to understand what had happened.

"Uhh, oh, there were more episodes…" Lora looked at the carpets, and hoped she wasn't as red as she thought.

"So how long?" Sherlock smirked, being obviously amused by the tale.

"Two hours", Lora sighed.

"What!" Sherlock and John both gaped at her.

"The water came into the room", Lora murmured.

"Well I bet it did!" John exclaimed. "Two hours!"

"And the hotel boss comes", Lora said, now clearly ashamed, "He said water is in the room under me, too. And that he is very sorry, but I need to go. And also that reporters are there because I'm here and that other guest don't like it. So I go."

"And why you go here?", Sherlock mocked her lightly.

"Sherlock", John warned.

"Because I don't want go back to your parents and I don't know where is Mycroft", Lora admitted honestly.

"And now..you want to stay here?", John inquired.

"Here..or other hotel..or home..I don't know. Everything is wrong", Lora blinked a few times, fighting the tears that threatened to come along with everything that had happened the last few days.

Just as John was showing Lora to her room upstairs, the heard steps on the stairwell. "John", Mycroft greeted him. "Would you mind leaving me alone with Lora for a moment?" A very serious Mycroft looked into the room.

John nodded and left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Lora didn't know what to look at. On one hand, she had been kicked out of her hotel, and then there was the whole unresolved issue of their kiss.

"You know about hotel?" She stared at his shoulder, avoiding his eyes.

"I know. I am very sorry about the way you were treated", Mycroft said, his eyes also settling on her shoulder.

"But I'm the bad one! I made water go everywhere. It ok what they did", Lora protested weakly.

"Lora, this is a high-end hotel, they are used to rock stars trashing their rooms. One minor flood is no excuse for throwing you out. You were my guest", he told her gently.

Lora would've found it easier if he was cold, or angry. She had not been expecting compassion, but here it was, and it made her feel even guiltier. She felt tears spill down her face, unable to hold them back anymore.

"Are you crying?" Mycroft asked uncertainly, finally looking at her face.

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" He asked, perplexed, and wondering if he should pat her back or something.

"I never thought this would happen! That I'm kicked out anywhere! I try to be good, and now here, when I do something, I always do it wrong, and you think I'm stupid!" She waved her arms wildly. "I feel… I don't have the word!" She cried even harder, frustrated.

"Let's use your dictionary," Mycroft proposed, hoping to calm her down, and Lora actually turned to fish the pocket dictionary from her purse. She sat down on the bed, trying somewhat successfully to control her crying. In that moment, Mycroft truly understood how hard it was for her to overcome the language barrier. It must be incredibly hard when you cannot put into words what you really want to say. He felt something inside of him soften, and he sat on the bed beside her.

"I found it now, just a moment", Lora murmured. "It's _poniženo."_

"What does it mean?" He asked softly, looking over her shoulder.

"Here. This is what I feel." She pointed at a word, and he felt genuinely sad as he read the word "humiliated".

 **Hi guys, here we go again with a new chapter, we have a bit of silliness and a bit of angst for good measure. I hope you'll like it-let me know. You guys know that I appreciate your feedback a lot!**

 **Thanks for your comments, favs and follows - every single one makes me proud.**

 **And of course, a big shout out to my fabulous Beta, Jaz - her input and help is amazing!**


	17. A nice day

Mycroft was not any good in such situations. What should he do with a crying girl who, making things more complicated, he was sitting very close to, _on a bed_? Indeed, being an Alpha, he not only wanted to protect and console her, but to jump on her! He was sitting too close to her, and her scent drifted around him, shrouding him in it. It made him think things that were less than appropriate. Luckily, Lora's lack of proprietary saved the day once again.

"You sit close and I smell you…", she smiled through the last of her tears. "It makes me… like I want to not honor us deal that were are, uhm, just friends, you know?"

"Indeed, uh, you are right", Mycroft said, not sure quite how to react. "I feel it too. And, it would not be polite to… I mean, since you are distressed, I would be taking advantage of the situation." He was aware his coherency had plummeted, and cursed his lack of experience in these things.

Lora thought, _why are we fighting this? If he kissed me now, I would feel a million times better._

 _She is somewhat adorable,_ Mycroft thought as he studied her face, _it would be so easy to just give in… I could just lean in and kiss her. She'd kiss me back, I think. I bet she would kiss me back, and after a minute or two, I'd get a little moan out of her… I want to hear that… I wonder what other sounds I could cause her to make, once I had her under me…_

He shook his head abruptly, trying to control his thoughts and urges. This would not do- he was Mycroft Holmes, virtually the leader of England. He was a master of his body and mind.

"How about we do something fun tomorrow?"

"What do you mean," Lora asked curiously.

"Well, tomorrow my family is throwing a small get together, just some friends and family." He said, stopping as he saw her face fall.

"Your mother… she asks me stuff about us. I don't know how to tell her that I don't want to tell her that."

"I'm aware of that," Mycroft said, relieved that he had already taken care of it, "And I have spoken to her already. She will not be making that mistake again." Also, I plan to be by your side the entire time", he said somewhat hesitantly, "so if you aren't comfortable with anything I can intercede. John and Sherlock will also be there," he pushed. "And Anthea could take you shopping tomorrow and help you find something nice to wear, and you girls could go to lunch and the spa. Would you like that?" He asked hopefully.

"I like," Lora said, "but two things problems. First, I don't have enough money for a good enough dress to wear and I will not-"

Mycroft interrupted, "All expenses are mine. You're my guest."

"I don't like that. Anthea gave to you the credit card back, yes?" Lora raised one eyebrow. "I am not sponsored girl!"

"While I respect your stance, my dear," Mycroft said, and noted the happiness that crossed her face at that term of endearment, "I must insist. Anthea gave the credit card back to me, but money is of little meaning to me, and I doubt you could spend an amount I would even come to notice. You are my guest, and this is my gift."

"But-" Lora was about to name all the reasons she could not accept such a gift, when Mycroft interrupted her again.

"Is it not rude in your country to refuse a gift?" Mycroft smiled, knowing it was very rude.

"Yes, but…", Lora tried, realizing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Did you not remind me how rude I was being when I tried to decline your suggestion of going to Madame Tussauds?" Now he openly smirked at her, knowing he had won.

"I remind you, yes," Lora sighed.

"And did I not realize the error of my ways and immediately correct my inexcusable behavior?"

"Yes, we went to see the statues then." Lora conceded.

"So would you be so kind to accept my gift?" Mycroft looked self satisfied.

"Yes, Mycroft, and thank you." Lora gave in.

"My pleasure. Also, it will be Anthea who will chose the shops you will go in. I want you to treat yourself to a nice and expensive dress. Or dresses. Actually, whatever you want." He was giddy with his first victory in an argument with Lora.

"Ok! Then, I will buy the most money dress there is. A whole shop of dresses!" She pouted and mocked him at the same time. "But there is a second thing I don't like."

"What else? Shoes are included, you realize?" He mocked her right back.

"I have nice shoes!" She protested.

"You could do well with more than one pair, you know. As far as I know, women have dozens of pairs for all occasions." He rolled his eyes.

 _God, he is so stubborn, and a snob. He drives me crazy,_ Lora thought. _But he is adorable when he thinks he is right. I could sit here and argue with him forever._

"Ok, I'll see about the shoes. Maybe I find Manolo shoes and then you be sorry when you have to pay, I warn you…" She giggled.

"Manolo Blahnik is a superb choice. Anthea will most definitely take you there." He nodded, as if he had just made a decision.

"Oh God. Mycroft!" She rolled her eyes, and he decided he loved her pronunciation of his name, with crude "rs", "fs", and "ts" .

"Anyway! The other thing I don't like, Anthea is very nice and spa and shopping are nice. But… I want in it more you ."

"Ah…" He realized what she meant.

"You know, you send Anthea, or I am with Sherlock and John, is nice and good. But if you want to make my day nice, I want you in that day. To see if, you know, we could be together? We can't talk at party tomorrow."

"Again, you are right," Mycroft conceded. "However, tomorrow, I have lots of meetings and I really can't take time off."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, but wouldn't argue it anymore.

"However… I do have this evening free…" Mycroft admitted. _What in the world is wrong with me? This is my first free evening in ages, and I was looking forward to just reading at home, and enjoying a glass of wine or two!_

But Lora looked at him with unadulterated joy, and he was glad he had brought it up, even though it meant going out in public. "This evening?"

"Yes. What would you like to do? I'm sure I could get some tickets for an opera, or I could organize a dinner somewhere?" He ran possible scenarios through his mind.

"Well, we can just stay here, watch television?" Lora asked hopefully.

"Excuse me - television? At Sherlock's?" He gaped.

"Or maybe DVD? Or game on table?" Lora suggested.

"A board game? The only board game Sherlock and I have ever played is Trivial Pursuit," Mycroft said, assuming she never heard of it.

"I know that game! Come on, us four can play!" She nudged him.

"I don't know…" He tried to find an excuse.

"Ok, Mycroft, I know it's a hard game. It can be embarrassing." Lora looked at him, pretending she was full of support and understanding. "You know what? I let you play with Sherlock, so you have a chance of beating me."

They both started laughing, and Mycroft yelled downstairs, "Sherlock! Do find Trivial Pursuit! Time to put certain people in their places!"

Several hours later, after some delicious Chinese take-away, and after John and Lora had 100% lost, despite cheating shamelessly, and Sherlock had just beaten Mycroft, it was late and Sherlock and John had gone to bed.

"I'm off as well, then", Mycroft said, rolling down his shirt sleeves. Lora had spent a disproportionate amount of time studying his forearms that evening, a fact that was not lost on Mycroft.

"Anthea will pick you up at 10am tomorrow", Mycroft said. "Don't forget about our deal, I want you to buy some nice things." He looked at her with a stern, yet warm, look.

"Yes, boss," Lora giggled.

They walked to the front door, and Mycroft turned to her once again. "Thank you for this nice, and surprisingly amusing, evening." He smiled down at her, and she wished he could stay longer, even though she would see him the next day.

"Thank you, also, it was very nice," she said, wishing she had the courage- and the vocabulary- to tell him how much this evening had meant to her. She looked directly into his eyes, hoping he would stay longer. _Oh, God, I'm really starting to like him…_

He turned to step through the doorway, but at the last moment spun around again. He didn't want to leave - not yet. Throughout the evening, he had found himself enjoying her company immensely, and noticed many small things about her. Her laugh, her slight frown as she tried to remember an answer, and then their kiss from a few nights ago.

He felt himself lose some of his ironclad control, but didn't really mind. He tipped Lora's chin forward, lowered his head, and slowly met her lips with his own. She shivered lightly and stepped closed to him, placing her hands softly on his arms. Their scents mixed, and it was a heady sensation. The kiss was slow, sensual, and lingering, both of them enjoying the sensation immensely. Mycroft found himself very pleased as she let out a quiet, delicate moan.

 _So this is how the symphony begins,_ he thought as he gently let her go and returned home.

 **Here we go, the edited version, thanks to the lovely Jaz!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter – please let me know! Thanks for each and every fav and follow, but your reviews mean pure gold to me, since they help me know if I'm doing fine and if I deliver what I wanted to say.**

 **The next chapter is nearly done and it's going to feature a slightly drunk Violet, so that should be fun :)**


	18. An exceptional evening

_She did it again,_ Mycroft thought, a frown passing over his handsome features, _that woman plays her own game, and I'm just her favorite pawn. A small get together, she says. Just friends and family… and then 50 other people and the media._

"Mycroft", Violet Holmes cooed, her voice bearing a greeting and a warning. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss such a great opportunity to catch up with _family_ and _friends_." He replied, flashing his most mocking, blinding smile.

"Well, I did invite some other people, that's true," Violet huffed a little, taking a delicate sip of champagne, "But you'll see that it's all for the best. I'm sure you noticed Lord Wells' son is here, along with that other famous couple, the figureheads for the liberal movement. A train that you and your Omega should hop on. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She should be here soon, Anthea is driving her," Mycroft said in a hushed voice, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call her my Omega. She is not mine, or merely an Omega."

"Why of course, darling," Violet smiled into her glass, "I'll treat her with nothing but the utmost respect. And you could treat her with some affection. It will make for good pictures for the press."

"Mother." Mycroft growled in annoyance.

"Oh, that's right, you don't need any encouragement in _that_ department, now do you, my _golden lover boy_." Violet smirked and left to socialize.

Mycroft stared after her for a moment, wondering if she was mocking him or was genuinely happy for him. He had a strange relationship with his mother, and mostly ignored the inconsequential things she did. Of course he noticed, it was part of his job to keep track of political ploys amount the nobility, but rarely was it anything he had to get involved with. Still, ever since Lora had come into his life, he had ignored his mother entirely. Indeed, just a few weeks ago, it would have been impossible for his mother to have organized such a party without him being aware of it ahead of time. _But hey, I was busy playing Trivial Pursuit, going to pubs, and smooching around. One cannot spy on one's family if he is admiring George Clooney's but in Madame Tussaud's or if one is persuading a certain water- spilling, stammering Macedonian to spend one's money in ridiculous garments._ With this, he turned around to get a drink and his eyes fell on Lora as she arrived. _Nevermind, make that- magnificent garments._ But he knew it wasn't the garment that he was admiring.

Lora stepped uncertainly into the room, wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress. The dress had elegant lace embellishment and a dark blue, silk ribbon around the waist. She wore matching blue high heels, and her hair was done in waves that framed her face perfectly. The dress's soft black color matched her dark hair and the blue ribbon encircling her torso brought out her eyes. Her makeup was done minimally, and without contouring, but still looked amazing, bringing out her eyes and soft lips. Mycroft approached her without hesitation, and gently pulled her hand up to his lips.

"You look more than lovely, my dear," he said in a low voice that came out dangerously seductive. _And where did that voice come from? I sound like a poor excuse for a Casanova,_ he berated himself.

"Thank you, Mycroft." She gave him a huge smile. "You see dress, and shoes too, very expensive! I spend a kilogram of money!"

"That money was well spent." He smiled, holding her hand close, and made a formal bow. Immediately, camera went off, capturing the moment.

"Would you mind if we took a few shots of you two together?" A photographer asked. "Yeah, why don't you stand side by side and put your arm around her waist? A bit closer?"

A few shots were taken before Mycroft gracefully waved the photographers off. He was acutely aware that they were the focal point of the party, and indeed that was why this party had been thrown, and he wasn't happy about it. First of all, he was a secluded person and didn't like such kinds of attention. The second reason, one that it hurt to admit, was that he didn't like all those other people, especially Alphas, looking at Lora.

"Oh, Lora! You finally came by, what joy! Come here!", Violet was suddenly all over Lora, kissing her, "Why don't you have a drink? Don't you look lovely! Doesn't she, Mycroft?"

"She does, indeed", Mycroft said a bit coldly, watching the display of his mother's affection towards Lora, "Why don't we find ourselves something to drink, Lora?"

As they strode away, Violet called, "Try the champagne! It's superb!"

The evening went well. Lora met a lot of new people, but tied to keep close to the people she already knew, mostly Sherlock and John. Mycroft did his best to stay close to her, but he kept being dragged away into conversations Lora considered painfully boring. Just as she crept away from such a conversation, looking for Sherlock, a young, male Alpha approached her.

"You, are my savior." He announced, smiling handsomely at her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, trying to remember if they had been introduced.

"I'm Adam, Daniel's husband," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I don't know who…?" Lora blushed, embarrassed.

"You've met him, I believe, but he was introduced as Lord Wells' son." He rolled his eyes at this.

"Yes, now I know!" Lora nodded. "But I meant… What did you call me?"

"You're my savior," he said, chuckling humorlessly. "Now that you're here, the media will hopefully get off of Adam's and my backs.

"Oh?" Lora had nothing better to offer not really understanding what he was getting at.

"Ever since Mycroft and you were photographed kissing in front of that night club, we have had pure heaven", Daniel sighed, "Imagine that. We step out of our house, there's no one waiting. We can go to lunch like normal people, nobody will take pictures. Just a few months ago, that was unimaginable."

"Uh, Mister Daniel, I am in this country short time, so I don't understand some things really. Why pictures and journalists? And why now stop, for you and Adam?", Lora asked.

"You really don't know?", Daniel asked, confused, "I thought everybody knew the story. Ok, let me explain. Adam is B Omega, I'm C Alpha. He comes from a wealthy old family, I come from a blue collar family."

"Blue..?", Lora frowned.

"It means my folks are simple working people", Daniel explained, "So, when things happened between Adam and I, it was a bit of a scandal, since both my family and my classification are beneath Adam's. But it's a new age, so the media turned the story and now we are something like leaders..of what, I honestly don't know, but I see that suddenly it's very politically correct to have just this kind of thing going on."

"I understand now", Lora smiled a bit sulkily.

"No, really, I can imagine you two will have a much harder time, you know? Adam and I are not that much apart, a B and a C, but there's a rather big jump between Mycroft and you, right? A and D..", Daniel kept at his monologue.

"Yes, true that. I'm sorry, I need to..", Lora struggled to find an excuse to leave Daniel's presence. She really didn't need another reminder of how exceptional Mycroft and her's situation was, or how low class she was and how high class Mycroft was. Desperately, her eyes wandered over the groups of people, and finally, her eyes locked with a pair of icy blue eyes.

Mycroft immediately read Lora's facial expression and understood she was in company that she didn't like. Without a word, he left his present company and quickly moved towards her, enjoying the look of relief he saw on her face which she made as soon as she realized he was coming towards her. However, in the same moment he realized she was in a company of an Alpha, and again, his inner Alpha filled his system with rage and need of possession.

"Lora, there you are", he came right to her side, completely ignoring Daniel. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, in the same time stepping a tiny bit forward so he was practically shielding her body from his rival.

"Good you came", she murmured quietly into the sleeve of his jacket. He heard it, and his anger was raised even more. He tilted his chin down and shot a cold look at Daniel, saying nothing.

"I think I'll better find Adam", Daniel said, reading the situation and realizing that he was an inch from being physically attacked.

As soon as Daniel was gone, Mycroft turned to Lora.

"Did he bother you?", he looked all over her, searching for the tiniest bit of evidence of foul play, "Did he insult you? Did he try to touch you?"

"No, no, Mycroft, nothing of that", Lora smiled a bit.

"You looked alarmed. Something's the matter. Tell me, Lora", Mycroft looked at her sternly.

"No, it was just that..he tells me about his husband. You know, that son of a lord. And he is C and son of lord is B, and then something about newspapers. And now that you are A and am D…you know", Lora rolled her eyes, feeling embarrassed that she was in a situation where she had to remind Mycroft of that unlucky fact.

"I don't know, not unless you tell me. What did upset you exactly?", Mycroft urged on.

"Well, just that, that people I don't know come to me and talk about my and your private stuff. That I don't like, you know? And then, newspapers comes and shoot pictures and tell story about us and they don't know - nothing about you and me! I don't want newspapers to know. It's your and my business. Oh yes, and then also the story goes that I stink 'cause I'm D, and you so perfect, and it's like we are weird or something", she finished her grumpy monologue, frowning and looking at the floor.

"These are issues that we will resolve as we go, Lora. There is no use in fretting over it, we cannot change the media or the society", Mycroft said. He was aware that he couldn't afford to make an any more detailed statement, because he wasn't sure what was going to happen between them and also, he wasn't sure what he exactly _wanted_ to happen between them. The last few days were particularly confusing for him. More and more he felt his Alpha side kick in, and he didn't like the loss of control he experienced, and yet in the same time it did fill him with something that he never felt before, some kind of freedom, confidence and savagery he both relished and feared.

…..

"Of course I am glad about my darling boy and his new friend", Violet talked to some ladies just a tad bit too loudly, "I always knew Mycroft would make a completely unexpected choice. The girl is..well, she is exotic, isn't she?"

Violet giggled humorlessly and took another deep swig from her glass. A bit of a crowd started gathering around her.

"Very exotic, yes..with that adorable accent! Ooops!", she tripped a bit, spilling some champagne but barely noticing it, "Lovely little thing, she is, blessed with the naiveté that is characteristic of those third world countries, you see. And pretty, too. Of course, Mycroft had a wide range of partners to choose from, those A Omegas used to shoot our fronts doors down..but my darling boy was stubborn, no one was good enough.."

Lora was hidden in a corner, but near enough to hear what was being said, and to her dread, she realized that Violet was drunk and was slowly but surely starting to make a scene. To her horror, she heard a journalist calling his camera guy to come quickly cause "we gotta have this on tape".

Looking around, Lora couldn't spot Mycroft, Sherlock, or Siger for help. Just as Violet tripped again and started to slur her words even more, Lora realized that it was high time to prevent a very public embarrassment, so she shouldered her way through the people until she was right next to Violet.

"Mrs. Holmes, can you come..help me with something?", she asked Violet, trying to sound relaxed.

"Oh, there you are, you wixen!", Violet bumped her a bit with her glass, "Come join us, I was just telling these nice people about you!"

"Yes, that is nice, but can you come with me, just for second, I need you now? We come back very soon", Lora urged on as she saw the cameraman starting to record.

"Oh, okay, what on God's earth could you want..", Violet muttered, but followed Lora who gently but purposefully took her hand and started pulling her away towards the hallway, where there was almost no people.

Lora was in luck, because Mycroft and Siger were in the hallway. Lora waved towards them and they both quickly approached.

"What do you want, you silly girl?", Violet slurred as she pulled her hand away.

Lora ignored her as she whispered to Siger quietly, "I think she had drink a little much, and guests saw that and there was journalist and wanted to take movie, you understand?"

"I do. You did very well, thank you", Siger smiled gratefully and started talking to Violet, gently pulling her away.

Lora smiled at Mycroft, but didn't say a thing to him. She didn't want to embarrass him by his mother little foolishness. She turned back to the hall where the other guests were, and Mycroft followed her, intrigued.

As soon as Lora entered the room, a journalist approached her. He asked bluntly, hoping for a reaction, "So, she's drunk, is she?"

But Lora was ready. "That is rude to say. And she is not. I asked her for pills for head because my head hurts a bit, you know? And then when she found the pills, she also has headache and she decided to lie down. That's all, Mister..?", Lora lied without hesitation.

"I'm Gary Jones", the man answered a bit surprised.

"And you are from newspapers?"

"Yes, I'm with the Sun, why do you ask?", he asked nervously.

"Because I want know who it is who asks so rude questions!", Lora clipped and walked away, leaving behind a very annoyed and embarrassed Gary Jones.

All of this was witnessed by Mycroft. Lora single-handedly managed the situation: she realized the danger of scandal, she prevented it subtly enough and she put the rude journalist into his place. But more than that, Mycroft analyzed, she protected his family and their good name and showed loyalty that she was most certainly not obliged to show.

With that, he hurried to catch up with her. She turned towards him as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Would you be so kind and dance with me?", he asked her.

"Uh, Mycroft, I dance not good..", Lora stammered a bit, remembering her two left feet.

"Just follow my lead, my dear", he took her hand and sure enough, after a few awkward moments, they were dancing and slowly forgetting about the people and problems surrounding them.

"Maybe we are good team, after all", Lora smiled, feeling surprisingly relaxed in Mycroft's arms. Mycroft didn't answer but only smiled back, while her words echoed in his mind. _Maybe we truly could make a good team…_

 **Thanks to the lovely Jaz who edited this chapter and helped with suggestions and my questionable grammar :)** **  
** **Also, thanks for the favs and follows! PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews help me with the story and identifying what you guys like or don't like.** **  
**


	19. Sarma of Doom

„What is this smell?", Sherlock walked into the kitchen of Baker Street 221B. It wasn't noon yet, and he has just woken up to one of the weirdest smells that he has ever encountered. He was not yet sure if he liked it or not.

„Lora is making lunch. It's a traditional Macedonian dish, what did you say it was called, somna?", John grinned as he saw Sherlock wrinkling his nose.

„ _Sarma_. It is something that people like to eat when they drink alcohol on night before. Healthy and good for stomach", Lora was bent over a huge pot and then let out a small sigh of pleasure, „And it's very, very tasty. I missed sarma and also, I wanted to cook for you because you are nice and I stay here, so I wanted to say thank you."

„Now that's a thank you, making my place smell like old feet..", Sherlock mumbled as he decided that he didn't like the smell.

„Sherlock, behave. And don't forget that you were the one responsible of making this flat smell like toxic chemicals and fire and dead body parts", John reminded Sherlock lovingly, „Anyway, I will enjoy your dish in the evening, Lora, I have to go to work."

„Eh, John, that is better!", Lora explained, „Sarma is better when it stands! Uh, no, when it stays for a while..like, better after when time passes..?"

„Oh, I see", John didn't really understand what Lora was trying to say, but just in spite of Sherlock's malicious grin, he added, „I'm sure I'll love it!"

Sherlock plopped into his armchair as soon as John went away. He eyed Lora and her kitchen maneuvers suspiciously and after a while, he decided, „I'm not really hungry."

„Oh, sarma is not ready in two hours, at least", Lora looked at him, „Maybe then you are hungry?"

Sherlock let out a non-committal hum and almost drifted away into his thoughts, when Lora asked, „Maybe we can call Mycroft to lunch?"

„Mycroft again? You only saw him yesterday!", Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically.

„I'm here because of him", Lora looked at Sherlock a bit sadly.

Sherlock stared at Lora for a while, his mind evaluating the entire Mycroft-Lora affair that unfolded so far.

"Do you like him?", he asked her bluntly.

To her own horror, Lora blushed and actually did a weird little 360-degree turn in the kitchen. Did she like Mycroft? Yes, she actually did. She was deeply impressed by him, by his knowledge, by his behavior, by his looks, but in the same time, she saw his faults, such as his icy façade and general lack of everything that is usual in an average person. Yet, this entire combination made her want for him to like her. Never before did she care so much if someone liked her on not, so this was a new feeling and a new urge: yes, she wanted him to like her at least as much as she liked him. Only after that, she remembered the issue of the scent – yes, Mycroft's scent was heavenly, so that helped her little infatuation, as well.

"Uh. Hmmm. Sherlock", Lora searched for a polite way to say something without actually saying _anything_ , "Mycroft is very nice man…"

"Save your breath, you've already answered", Sherlock smirked.

"I did not!", Lora knew that arguing with any of the Holmes brothers had no real sense.

"But you did. Just thinking about him makes you fluttered and confused. Obviously, you are smitten with my ridiculous brother", Sherlock looked at her in amusement.

"What does it mean 'smitten' and he is _not_ ridiculous!", Lora let out this sentence too fast; only as she said it, did she realize how love-sick it sounded.

"Need I say more..", Sherlock grinned to himself.

Lora turned to the pot on the stove and pretended she was busy with cooking, when in reality she was just pointlessly stirring the god-damned sarma.

"To be smitten with someone means to like someone a lot", Sherlock added after a few minutes.

Lora cleaned the kitchen counter even though there was nothing to clean. After a while, she found some courage and turned back to Sherlock.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Sherlock looked up to her, taking in the slightly frightened expression on her face, realizing that this was no joke to her.

"I can't know what is going on in his head, or heart", he admitted, "Mycroft is the only person I can read only partially, provided he lets me do so. However, knowing him as I do, I must say that he does act a bit strangely since you arrived. The fact that he kissed you and the fact that he doesn't shy away from you like he used to do with other Omegas before, leave me no other conclusion than that he does like you. Yet, Lora, this does not mean that he will pursue a relationship with you. He is complex and extremely private. He is used to being alone and lonely. I believe he prefers that way of living. Honestly, I cannot be sure if he is willing to share his life with anyone. But for what its' worth, you're the one who came closest."

Lora stood in the kitchen, knowing Sherlock told her the truth, and knowing her options were limited at best. She couldn't stay in London forever and hope that Mycroft would have a change of heart and actually choose her. She couldn't just stay and survive on the little breadcrumbs of affection that Mycroft was throwing at her here and there. Eventually, she would have to give up and go home.

"Do you think he knows that I like him?", she asked quietly.

"Of course he does", Sherlock nodded.

"And still all of this don't work out", Lora concluded.

"It's..developing slowly", Sherlock admitted.

"You know that we scented? You know that he smells perfect to me and he likes my scent too?", Lora asked bitterly, "That doctor said to me we are perfect pair. He said nature is such that when we scent, we will be, uh, what's the word? Not possible to separate..? That he said, that we can't separate then. And still, nothing really happens..I think that he likes my scent, but doesn't like _me_ so much that he goes against nature!"

"You're being very dramatic right now", Sherlock raised his brows.

"If I am wrong, then why nothing happens?", Lora asked, "And you know what, I am Omega, and Alphas should run after Omegas, and not other way!"

"Maybe this is exactly what you're doing wrong", Sherlock answered, "Ah, here he comes, uninvited like always."

"Pardon me?", Lora asked, not understanding who was coming, but in the same time being proud of herself that she remembered to use the more formal "pardon me" instead of her usual blunt "what".

"Your beloved Mycroft. You surely can hear his massive footsteps..", Sherlock smirked.

"Don't say anything about…!", Lora interrupted Sherlock in panic, but she said it too loud.

"Well, hello, my dear", Mycroft stepped into the flat and greeted Lora first, and then nodded towards his younger brother, "Sherlock. I trust you will be so kind and keep the secret that Lora is apparently trying to hide from me."

"Like you would have a problem discovering anyone's secret", Sherlock said, smiling coldly.

"Eh.", Mycroft made a small nod, a smug little smile playing on his lips.

"I wanted to call you for lunch", Lora tried to change the subject, "I make lunch, it's sarma..it has a bit funny smell, but it tastes ok, it's a bit..oh what's the word?! _Kiselo_ …"

"You mean _sour_?", Mycroft added helpfully.

"Yes, sour! Wait, how you know that?", Lora asked, surprised.

Mycroft had to put on a little show. He slowly approached the boiling pot, took a look and then said, " _Kisela sarma za dobar rucek." (Sour sarma for a good lunch)_

" _Zboruvas makedonski_?", Lora almost yelled in amazement. ( _Do you speak Macedonian?_ )

" _Samo malku_ ", ( _Just a little._ ) Mycroft smiled, "I do speak Serbian a bit better, and the languages have their similarities.

"Oh", Lora's smile faded. Just for a second, she thought that Mycroft learned some Macedonian phrases just because of her. But no, of course he knew a bit of every language, of course if wasn't some extra effort on his side just to come a bit closer to her. What a foolish thing to think.

"Will you stay for lunch?", she asked, her misplaced optimism firing up again.

"I am afraid not. I just wanted to come by and, actually, I have a little something for you", he handed her a small package.

"Oh? Thank you! Why is this?", Lora inspected the carefully wrapped present.

"Just a little thank-you for your help yesterday", Mycroft answered shortly.

"You didn't need..", Lora tried to say that what she did yesterday was a natural reaction and she would have done it for anybody.

"Also, I wanted to inform you that the next few days will be very busy for me so I will not be able to spend time with you. However, I am sure Sherlock here will keep you company, and Anthea is also willing to take you sightseeing, if you would like that", Mycroft added quickly.

"Oh.", Lora didn't know what to say exactly without showing that these words he just said had hurt her.

"I will call on you as soon as possible", Mycroft said, noticing her slight frown.

"That is ok. I understand you are busy", Lora smiled bravely.

"I'm afraid I'll have to go now. Enjoy your lunch", he nodded at her and left.

When he was gone, Lora sat down on opened her present. It was a blue silk designer scarf. A scarf, the most impersonal gift there is. It was pretty, and expensive, but this was what you give when you have no idea what a person likes.

 _So, let me evaluate the situation I'm in right now. My oh-so-perfect mate didn't even touch me today and just put me away for a few days while he's busy with other, more important things. I have a pot of sarma that apparently no one except me will eat. But, hey, let's look at the bright side! I have a pretty scarf that I can bloody well hang myself on!_

 **Dear readers,**

 **first of all, let me wish you a merry Christmas! I hope you spent your holidays with your loved ones and had a great time!**

 **Also, please let me apologize that I took my dear time with updating - December is always a particularly buy month in my profession. I barely had time to write and it took me a while to free both my time schedule and mind in order to let inspiration to come to me.**

 **This chapter is not edited right now, but I will put up the edited version as soon as it's done. I prefer of course to give you guys the edited version right away, but I was a little impatient..so pls forgive me for all the mistakes, they're entirely mine! Once when Jaz, my great Beta, edits this chapter, I'm sure it will sound way better!**

 **As always, thank you for all new favs and follows. Also, please comment - I just got a very useful review on the last chapter with some good pointers, so, once again-your comments help a lot and I appreciate them greatly!**


	20. Dear Mycroft

_Dear Mycroft,_

 _I took long time to think what I wanted to say in this letter._

 _I think the first thing I need to say is I'm sorry that I_ _left with out saying anything to you. At least saying good bye. It would be right thing to do, but I admitt I am big coward._

 _Other thing that I decided is that in this letter I will be very honest to you. I think that is fair. So, first honest thing to do is admitt that reason why I left in such way is not only I am coward, but also, if I wanted to go and talked to you in your presence, I maybe would give up – maybe I would stay. Because I see now that when I'm with you, I feel like I want please you, and I want to stay with you and ignore everything else inside of me. Which is not ok,_ _especially because I don't know if you feel something like that also, or not._

 _I must say sometimes there were situations where I did not feel so ok, like when we meet for the first time and then you left so quick. Also, next day when you sent Anthea to the city with me and you didn't come. But also, there were nice times when we were together, like in the Madam Museum and also when you kissed me and the night we were in Sherlock's flat and played that game._

 _We never talked about the scenting. It was accident, I know, it was not like I imagined, but still, I have to say that your scent was to me - perfect. Here I go again with honesty, and in the same time I don't know if it was the same to you. I can only guess that it was good for you too. But I can't be sure. If it was good to you like it was good to me, then why, why, WHY we did not..I don't know what, but from all the other Alpha-Omega pairs I hear different story. When they match, they are one. One body, one soul, one everything. But you and me, we again stand apart._

 _In this short time, I learned a little bit about you, and I understand you are private person, and very busy, and you have very different life then I have. Maybe you are not the type to share your life with somebody._

 _But I know and I am sure about this, there were moments when you did like me and when you looked a bit happy with all this, with me._

 _So this is why I don't understand why you go cold, suddenly, and leave me alone, even because of work._

 _I know I seem now childish and egoistical. And I think I am, right now. But I feel like this is good time to be like that. I always watch other Alphas chasing Omegas and being crazy about them..and I don't get that from you. Honestly, I want just that, I want that you want me. This kind of thing happens once in lifetime, not ten times. I also want to have that, like all other Omegas have._

 _But I don't think I will get that from you and I'm tired waiting. London is nice, but I have job waiting for me and my father and friends. I have plans in my life and I realized years before you came into my life that I can't just sit and wait for Alpha to come like prince on white horse. My categorization is too low for that. But my father always said to me, and I believed him and still do, that this fact is what gives me freedom to do what I want with my life. Maybe my way in life is to be Omega without Alpha. Just a free girl, living her life with anyone she chooses. When you came in my life, I forgot about that, because there was this little romantic hope in me, but now that you and me tried, and things are not very fantastic, but just "blah" (I can't find better word), I remember that I still can go back to my first plan._

 _Also one thing that made me want to go. You gave me present – the scarf. I know it is nice and not cheap and I think it's pretty. But I always_ _thought scarfs are very inpersonal gifts, you know, like when you have to find something for the wife of your boss, a person you never saw. I hoped that you would give me something that has to do with us. Again, I know that this sounds very ungrateful and spoiled. I like the scarf and I took it with me. Ok, now this really sounds very stupid. I'm sorry. I want to be honest, and I feel confused and simply write everything that falls on my mind._

 _The dress and shoes and other things that I_ _bought with your money I left in Sherlock's room. Maybe Anthea will want them? She is smaller than I, but a tailor could make it good for her._

 _One thing that I feel shame about is my English. I decided now that when I come home, I will take lessons and I will learn it really good. Not only did I look bad because of it, it also very often was the reason that I didn't say some things to you (because I can not remember the words quickly) and I think that you didn't really had chance to see me how I usually am. Usually I talk more, and I love to joke and share ideas and talk about a lot of things. But here, I always felt like a stone in my stomach, like all I say sounds stupid and I can't say what I really want to say. That was hard. Honestly, this is big reason why I can't wait to come home._

 _About the people I met, I must say Anthea is my favourite, she is very nice and I like her a lot. Please say hello to her from me. John I also liked, but Sherlock is the best! Very funny, and very nice (but he tries to hide that), and very open and honest._

 _I know your mother does not like me a lot, and that's ok. I don't want to insult and I will not say that I don't like her, but I will say that I really don't feel any need that she approves me. I can't change what my country is, and what my categorization is, and that I'm not genius, and surely who my family is, and I will not apologize for that (and I would not change any of it – except fucking categorization! Only trouble with that!)._

 _Your dad was very ok and helped me even when we first met. I am thankful for that._

 _Ok, there is one more thing, the media. I really don't like that – private stuff in newspapers. I was embarrassed when that happened. I hope they will leave you alone and not ask stupid questions._

 _I think that is all I have to say right now. I just re-read what I wrote down and I'm not happy with it, again my stupid limited English doesn't let me to tell you everything I want and how I want. And also I don't like when I sound so whiny (I found that word in dictionary). But I actually feel whiny right now, and I decided I will write this in full honesty, so here we are. Sorry._

 _Ok, one last thing. I will sound desperate maybe but I want that you know that if you want to stay in touch with me, if you are not angry at me after this, then you can call me or e-mail me or something. It's not like I died. And I am not angry at you, just if you think that is the reason I went back home. I'm just a bit sad and tired. Ask Sherlock if you don't believe me, he knows._

 _Thank you for our time together._

 _Your Lora_

 _p.s. I said that I will be honest in this letter and I didn't say the most big and important thing, because I am coward, but I think this is my last chance, so I grow a pair (_ _Greg told me this phrase. I don't understand it fully. Grow a pair of what? I guess it's just a phrase_ _). Anyway._

 _The truth is that I really, really like you._

 **Ok guys, so this is a letter that Lora left behind when she went back home...did I surprise you a bit?**

 **I** **put a slightly different version of this chapter on Ao3 for purely technical reasons. Namely, in that version I used the strike-through option, so it seemed that Lora corrected some of her misspellings and ramblings. On this site however, this option is not possible. One more thing - this is the last time we're dealing with Lora's terrible English. From now on, she'll do much, much better! (special shoutout to Seirensou who correctly pointed out that enough is enough with her shabby English, and I agree wholeheartedly, Lora started sounding a bit stupid and I don't want that at all)**

 **In the next chapter we'll have Mycroft's POV, so yay!**

 **Thanks for all the new favs and follows and, for the love of everything that is nice, please leave a review, I need to know if this was ok or not!**


	21. Sense of loss

"Sir, I have some news..", Anthea entered Mycroft's office, looking a bit distraught.

"Weren't you supposed to be..", Mycroft glanced at his computer screen in orde to check the time, "at lunch already with Miss Kostov?"

"Exactly, Sir", Anthea nodded nervously, "Except, Lora..well, Sir, it appears she has left."

"Left where?", Mycroft rarely asked stupid questions, but he couldn't form a better one as he was staring at his PA, noticing her discomfort.

"To Macedonia, I suppose", Anthea avoided meeting her superior's eyes.

"When?", Mycroft asked coldly, putting his mask of indifference on.

"It appears that she returned home two days ago", Anthea cringed.

"Two days!"

"..she left you a letter.", Anthea said as she already started backing to the door.

"Well, where is it?", Mycroft asked in annoyance.

"At Sherlock's. He wouldn't give it to me", Anthea answered quickly as she was closing the door behind her.

"This is entirely unacceptable", Mycroft said to the closed door. _What in the world is going on? Why did she leave? Everything seemed all right..well, I did leave her for a few days, and I didn't bother to check on her..I didn't make sure who would spend time with her. I haven't called her, I haven't called John or Sherlock, I haven't checked with Anthea on her plans with Lora for these few days..I completely ignored this situation. Did I do it on purpose? ..and now Sherlock, making sure I talk to him first before I get the letter. Surely this is him getting back at me for all my meddling in his affairs. ...have I done something else to her, have I offended her somehow? Is it because of mother? Lora and mother do not like each other. …maybe something happened in Macedonia so she had to quickly get home? But she would have called me..except I didn't give her my phone number._

"This is entirely unacceptable", Mycroft repeated more quietly.

…..

"Ah, brother _dear_ ", Sherlock smirked as Mycroft walked into the flat in Baker Street.

"Please spare me your gloating and just give me the letter", Mycroft said darkly and sat in the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want to try Lora's _sarma_ first? You know, she was actually right, it does taste better after a few days", Sherlock's grin didn't falter.

"Sherlock, stop being such a brat. Give me that letter. Now.", Mycroft looked at Sherlock with menace in his eyes.

"Oh, so you _are_ interested in what Lora has to say?", Sherlock feigned surprise.

"Of course I'm interested in what my Om…Lora has to say", Mycroft growled.

"Your Omega, eh? Is the Alpha kicking in, finally?", Sherlock chuckled, "Since when is she your _anything_ , anyway?"

"Since I bloody kissed her and scented her, all right?", Mycroft snapped.

"That's all nice and well, brother dear, but does _she_ know that?", Sherlock shot him a look full of condescension.

"She..I'm sure she..isn't it obvious that..", Mycroft's mind was fogged by confusion, anger and a sudden sense of loss.

"Yes, Mycroft, it is so obvious that as a result of it, your Omega is now thousands of miles away from you", Sherlock said a bit sadly as he handed Mycroft Lora's letter, "there you go. Want me to give you some privacy?"

Mycroft didn't answer as he was already reading the letter, holding it tightly like it kept all the answers to all the questions in the entire world.

 _She feels compelled to please me? I can live with that, actually..but she's not sure if I have feelings for her. What does she expect me to do? Throw a parade? I kissed her, isn't that clear enough? Usually, when people kiss, that means they like each other.._

 _Eh, the scenting..she liked my scent, I knew that already, but I didn't know she found it perfect..her scent was more than perfect. Ah, here we are, she expected more. But we did agree that we would get to know each other as people first, yet she actually hoped nature would take over..and God knows there were moments when I had to battle nature, but we had an agreement..that counts for something, doesn't it?_

 _Yes, I am a private person, and I am very busy, and I do have a very different life from hers. Still, I honestly don't know if I am or am not the type to share my life with anybody._

 _And she is right, there were a lot of moments when I liked her, a lot, and when I felt something close to being happy with her._

 _Oh! So my leaving her for a few days was the trigger for all of this, after all._

 _She is disappointed with me and this situation..she hoped I would woe her, just as all the other couples experience. But I did take her out on dates, I gave her presents, I spent time with her…that was not enough? That was a thousand times more than I invested in any prior attempt, I don't understand!_

 _Wait, "blah"?! All of my efforts are characterized as just "blah"?!_

 _She didn't like the scarf?! I picked it myself; it was the same shade as the details on her dress that she wore at my parent's gathering! Did she not notice that? That color compliments her hair and eyes, how could it be impersonal?_

 _What is it with her and refusal of my gifts? What am I supposed to do with her dress and shoes, this is ridiculous! She keeps on thinking that I'm trying to make a sponsored girl out of her, unbelievable!_

 _I actually like her broken English. The way she says my name..it's funny and endearing. But if she wishes to learn it better, that is very well. I know she was frustrated being unable to express herself completely. I know she is actually kind of a chatterbox. I know more about her than she knows. She is actually the one who knows little of me…_

 _Ah, she likes Anthea – off course she likes her, Anthea is an outstanding person. John, too. Wait – what?! Sherlock is what? The best? What is this extensive praise of Sherlock for?! After all my hard effort, Sherlock gets all the praise?! Did I miss something?!_

 _Hm, I know she's not fond of mother, I can understand why, as well. Lora felt attacked by her..Correction. She WAS attacked by her, Lora doesn't even know how much._

 _The media, well there's not much even I can do about that…why does she say that she hopes they will leave me alone..that sentence sounds as if she doesn't plan to ever come back again..?_

 _She DOES sound whiny, but I can understand why, and actually, I'm starting to feel whiny myself._

 _Oh. OH. She does want to stay in contact. So bridges are not burned and doors are not entirely closed. Very well. Wait, again something about Sherlock. "Ask Sherlock if you don't believe me, he knows." What does Sherlock know? Are they best friends now or what?_

 _Wait, there's something more after her signature…oh. She likes me._

 _She likes me._

"She says she likes me", Mycroft finally raised his eyes to Sherlock. Off course Sherlock didn't miss the opportunity to observe his older brother as he was reading the letter-it was too amusing! He didn't even know Mycroft was capable of all this feelings that crossed over his face as he was reading different passages: from joy to irritation, from sulky agreeing to complete bewilderment, from blatant jealousy to surprise and maybe even some affection.

"Yes, that's a part of what she said", Sherlock smirked, "But apparently..I'm _the_ _best_."

"Maybe she humored you since she knew you'd read the letter", Mycroft growled.

"I doubt that, she went on and on explaining why I'm the best", Sherlock taunted his brother.

"Would you stop it", Mycroft's mood turned to bitter and angry.

"All right, all right", Sherlock sighed and the quickly added, "I'm the best, though."

"But she likes ME!", Mycroft yelled.

"Well, off course she likes you, you daft old cow!", Sherlock yelled back, "She only wants to talk about you, she craves your approval, every steps she takes she keeps on questioning herself if she did something wrong and if the ever-so-perfect Mycroft would grace her with his presence! She was on verge of having her confidence completely destroyed, and thank God she came to her senses and left while it wasn't too late!"

"You are surely exaggerating this..", Mycroft started.

"I am _not_! Do you know that the other day she tried to force herself to drink tea with milk? I was sure she would barf all over the carpet, and told her to stop, but she said that she _must start_ loving tea, otherwise we'd all think she was some kind of barbarian! As we did, actually!"

"God, I know", Mycroft ran a hand through his hair, "But was it really so bad that she needed to run?"

"Apparently it was, brother", Sherlock confirmed, "And this fighting against your nature..that was really a bad idea, and I encouraged you in it..I was wrong, Mycroft."

"That is not your fault, Sherlock", Mycroft said, his voice filled with honesty, "It was my idea. And actually, the idea was not that bad. I still don't like this system that we have, bonds being made simply based on scents and genes..there's more to people."

"Is there more to her?", Sherlock asked after a pause.

"I wish I could answer that right away. I need more time, Sherlock", Mycroft's intelligent eyes radiated sadness and uncertainty.

"Your intellect is stronger than your Alpha. My intellect used to be stronger than my Omega. Then I met John. My intellect is still here, and my inner Omega is happy and satisfied. Have you ever seen me more happy and calm? Think about that, Mycroft."

 **After a truly great review that really touched me (and urged me to update ASAP), I took extra care to update quickly. I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

 **The text in italic is Mycroft's thoughts as he reads the letter..they're in the same order as the topics in the letter.**

 **I'm feeling a bit ill, so I'm not sure if I'll update in 2-3 days or maybe I'll need some more time. However, it will not be too long, I promise, cause I love to write this story and also I want to deliver to you guys. I appreciate every single reader and every single click!**

 **Thanks for all the new favs and follows! Please comment and enjoy.**

 **I wish you all a happy new 2016 and I hope you all will have a great time celebrating New Year's Eve! I'm staying home with my hubby and our cat and we'll cuddle in front of TV**


	22. Hesitation is not his strong suit

The last few days were a minor hell, Anthea thought as she was sipping a cup of coffee and risked a quick glance at her employer's sour face. God knows Mycroft Holmes was unique and completely different from _simply everyone else_ , but this was getting both tiresome and alarming.

For days, he nervously roamed through their office rooms, sometimes simply placing a file from one desk to the other, or straightening perfectly lined paintings. One vase (an expensive gift from the Korean ambassador) landed in the trash bin. "Never liked the bloody thing", he murmured a short explanation and then stormed out without any further explanation. Anthea decided not to test her luck – the vase remained in the trash bin. She didn't like it the silly thing, anyway. A few meetings came to an abrupt end when Mycroft verbally shut down the opposite side, and at one occasion, even openly threatened the opposing party. This was not how Mycroft Holmes usually handles business, Anthea thought. For the first time, she was seeing something else than the icy genius. She saw the red-blooded aggressive Alpha under it all: a very dissatisfied Alpha who couldn't and wouldn't handle his Omega stepping away from him.

That morning, before Mycroft arrived to work, Anthea was just about to leave some files on his desk, when she noticed some strange smudges on the wooden wall opposite Mycroft's desk. She approached the wall and..is that.. _icing from a_ _cake_? On the _wall_? Her eyes fell to the floor. Yes, there was smudge on the floor, too. As if somebody who never in his life had to clean up anything, tried to do just that. And poorly.

Just as Anthea reached her conclusion, Mycroft entered the room. He immediately noticed what his assistant was looking at, and from her look, he concluded that she perfectly understood what happened in this cake-on-the-wall-affair: him, throwing a temper tantrum like a three year old, smashing a perfectly good piece of cake at the wall for no good reason except the horrifying feeling of utter helplessness.

"I felt a bit angry", he said, and it almost sounded as if he was apologizing.

"The wall had it coming, Sir", Anthea nodded and left the room.

And here's another one who has it coming, Anthea thought as she saw Young Lord Adam Wells waltz into the office. The ambitious but slightly dumb member of parliament spotted Mycroft before Anthea had the opportunity to get rid of him.

"Holmes, old chap", he greeted cheerfully, never taking any notice of Mycroft's frown.

"Young Wells. To what do I owe the, uh, pleasure?", Mycroft did not even try to hide his displeasure.

"I was thinking about collecting some funds for animal shelters", Wells blurted, "And you know your way around government money, so I thought you might want to help me..?"

"Animal shelters", Mycroft turned his back so he could roll his eyes.

"You know those kind of things are ever-so popular. The media will love it", Wells sighed.

"Really. Of all people, you miss media attention?", Mycroft's voice was filled with disdain.

"Hmm, well, the media is back on Daniel and me, it appears. Daniel loves it. He's a true star. But he needs..you know, background. He can't just be my husband. He needs to be more in order to be respected. So we thought that he could do charity, that always works-people will love him", Well babbled.

"Why don't you use some of your own money, then?", Mycroft asked in annoyance, "Do you expect this state to pay for you and your Daniel to be charitable?"

"Oh, I thought of it as of a long-term project, not a one-time photo opportunity. He could be the chairman of some new state-owned charity!", Wells didn't even notice how childish he sounded, "It would give him a job..not a _real_ job, but you know – just to feel a bit helpful, without really needing to go to work _every day_."

"I am sorry to say that I do not see any possible way to help you with this idea", Mycroft said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his anger under control. _God forbid that his idiotic Alpha would need to actually hold a real job..why, if his equally idiotic millionare Omega can pull some strings and use government funds for it?!_

"Oh Holmes, come on. Surely you can do an old friend a favor", Wells said.

"I barely know you, Wells.", Mycroft said openly. _Don't you dare presume I am your friend. I despise people like you. I am physically and psychologically irritated by your mere presence. Go away._

"Is that so? Very well. But let me tell you, I will remember this, one day when you come and want to introduce your Omega into our society..I will remember!", Well threatened angrily.

"Like my Omega would want to be part of your stupid society!", Mycroft was beyond irritated now. Pulling out Lora's name was a low blow – Wells didn't really know how low.

"On the other hand, I hear that your Omega doesn't even want to be part of _your_ society, so.."

Wells didn't have the time to finish his insult. Consumed by roaring rage, quicker than he could think, Mycroft's closed fist solidly connected with Wells' chin. Wells immediately slumped down on the floor, his consciousness temporarily lost.

"Sir", Anthea casually stepped over Wells' body, "Why don't you go home, relax, and then think about how you will resolve this situation with Lora. Don't come back before you haven't decided what you will do in that matter."

Mycroft's eyes landed on Anthea's face as soon as she said "Lora", and the anger in his eyes was instantly replaced by sadness. He admired his assistant who knew him so well – it was true, his inability to cope with Lora's leaving was slowly driving him mad. He couldn't avoid the topic anymore; he needed to sit down and decide once and for all.

"We can't have you knocking over members of the parliament and throwing cakes at walls", Anthea smiled as she handed Mycroft his coat and umbrella.

"As ever, you are correct", Mycroft managed a small smile. Just as Wells showed first signs of waking up, Mycroft turned at the door and glanced at his assistant once more, "Wish me luck, will you?"

 **A/N**

 **Hello there,**

 **first of all, let me apologize - I know I took my dear time with this update. However, just a few weeks ago I have found out some life-altering personal news (good news!) and it took me a while to handle it...so I simply did not have the time, strength and concentration to sit down and write. This is also the reason why this new chapter is so short.**

 **However, now that I'm slowly getting back to everyday business, I believe I'll start updating in the rhythm I had before (cca 1 chapter per week).  
The idea of a slightly violent Mycroft is something that was fleeting through my head a few times, but then Jaz, who beta reads this story, mentioned the same idea on her own, so I figured it could fit nicely. Let me know how you liked it! I think this will be a turning point for Mycroft (finally!).**

 **This chapter is not beta-ed, Jaz is busy, so all mistakes are mine-sorry!**

 **Btw thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! Your support means a lot and I appreciate it so much!**


	23. A series of unfortunate events

_If I continue like this, then leaving London was a major mistake_ , Lora huffed as she tried to enjoy coffee and a cigarette in her favorite café back home. _On the plane, in the taxi, on my stairwell, in my bed, under the shower, on the street, and even here, I keep on thinking about him. Will he call? Does he miss me? ..I'm like a pathetic 14 year-old who fell in love for the first time, it's unbearable!_ ,she mocked her own thoughts.

„Well, well, well, if it isn't my long-lost love!", a male voice brought her back to reality.

„Drago?!", Lora recognized her ex-boyfriend, the charming and good-looking dumbo.

„I should be surprised, not the other way round", he flashed her a knowing smile, „Weren't you supposed to be in the UK or something?"

„Oh my God, where did you hear that..", Lora rolled her eyes, cringing inside.

„It was big news all over town! Some incredibly rich Alpha-minor-God-whatever sought after you..? You were supposed to be his, I don't know what..perfect mate? Some of that Alpha-Omega crap of yours?", Drago blabbed on, not noticing Lora's apparent discomfort.

„Umh..Drago, yeah, I heard that gossip, too. I just went to London as a tourist, that's all", Lora lied through her teeth, not wanting the entire town to know about her private misfortune.

„Really?", Drago looked a bit suspicious, but then his handsome face brightened, „You must be telling the truth - I know you wouldn't leave me for another without saying goodbye at least!"

„Yes, Drago, that's perfect reasoning. I wouldn't leave town without checking with my ex-boyfriend. You do remember that we broke up", Lora said sarcastically.

"Ex-boyfriend, future husband…you'll come around", Drago winked at her shamelessly, "I must run now. I got this chick waiting for me…hey, what?! I need some fun too until you realize that I'm your best pick!", he laughed at her shocked expression and went away.

 _Could he be any more different from Mycroft?!_ , Lora thought, looking at Drago as he was leaving the café. Anyhow, this brief encounter has ruined her last hope of enjoying her coffee, so she made her way to her job. Before she left for London, she did explain the situation to her boss, so he knew that she may be gone for an indefinite time. This is why they agreed that he would find a temporary replacement for her position, and that she would call in after a month or two to let him know if she was coming back or not. It's been almost two months, and she haven't called..and now that she was back home, she preferred to come in personally and inform her boss that she is ready to come back to work as his PA.

"Knock-knock, I'm back!", she entered the lawyer's office with a big grin. She loved her job and was proud of working in one of the most historic buildings in the city, with one of the most prominent lawyers in Macedonia.

"..Lora?!", her boss was genuinely surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went to London, things didn't work out really, now I'm back", Lora shrugged her shoulders, "So I'm free to come back to work next Monday..", she stopped talking as she noticed the face her boss made.

"About that…as you know, I had to hire a replacement", he started.

"I know, we talked about this. A temporary replacement", Lora said, knowing that things were turning bad for her.

"Lora, I know we said temporary..", her boss looked at her with some pity, "But given the circumstances, I was convinced you would not come back. So I hired a new PA and we agreed on a 2-year employment agreement minimum."

"Oh", Lora was busy examining the floor.

"I am so sorry."

"No, that's ok.", Lora said meekly.

"I mean, you went to London to that Alpha of yours. I was sure you'd be married and pregnant by now..", now it was his turn to stop as he saw the hurt in her face, "I am sorry, I am really sorry, it is not my place to comment on such matters. I just thought that such things go kind of automatically between you guys..?"

"They don't, not always", Lora answered shortly and stood up to leave.

"Listen, I will talk to some of my colleagues. A good PA is always worth a fortune. I would be so happy if I could help you find a new job.", his guilt and concern were visible.

"That would be really nice of you. Well..it was nice working for you", Lora shook her former boss' hand awkwardly and hurried out of the office, not wanting to spare a look at her old desk.

Just like a dog hit by a car, she used her last strength to run straight back to her apartment. All she wanted was for this day to be over. _Unemployed!_ _That's terrible!_ Good jobs were rare. She needed steady income in order to afford to pay the rent, and the bills, and to save up for a car…

"Miss Kostov!", she heard the unpleasant voice of the lady who rented her the apartment she lived in, just as she entered the building. The old bat, as Lora likes to call her, unfortunately lives in the same building.

"Hello, Mrs Milevska..", Lora sighed, wanting the conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"Are you here to collect your belongings?", the bat-lady demanded.

"Excuse me? I just came back for my trip yesterday!", Lora blinked.

"Well, I don't know where you've been and where you'll go, I just know I rented the flat and the new tenants will move in during next week. So please take your stuff by this Sunday", the old bat said coldly.

"I don't understand..didn't I pay for the last three months in advance?", Lora frowned.

"You did, and now those three months are close to expiring. I heard you moved to London anyway, and I can't afford to keep an empty flat and just hope you'll pay eventually!"

"But, Mrs Milevska, I can't lose the flat! I just came back and I will keep on paying you the rent! Please don't make me move – I can't find a new place in just a few days?! And isn't there a notice period in the lease agreement – you can't do this – this is fraud!", Lora almost yelled.

"Watch your tone, young lady. And you can always go back to your father. Or get married already, isn't that why you left anyway!", the bat-lady looked at her with despise.

"You know what, Mrs Milevska.", Lora had enough of bullshit for one day, and her frailty suddenly turned into hot anger, "Why don't you. Go. Fuck. Yourself!"

"This says more about you than about than about me.", the bat lady had the audacity to smile, "Be gone by Sunday."

"I will do so gladly, you old bat!", Lora kept snarling, "And by the way, it was me who stubbed the cigarettes in you stupid flower pots you keep in the hallway! Oh, and the neighbor's cat keeps on pissing in them! I always give her extra fine food after she does so!"

Mrs Milevska just banged her door at that, leaving Lora alone in the stairwell.

 _Well, fuck!,_ Lora slammed the apartment doors behind her and slowly crumbled to the floor. _How much bad luck in one day can I take? First stupid Drago, then I lose my job, and now I'm basically homeless! As if all the mess with Mycroft wasn't enough..!_

 _I need some stability in my life,_ she thought as she let out the first sob, _I need some peace. I can't live my life like I'm on a god-damn rollercoaster. I thought I had somewhere to return to! Now it seems that everyone turned their back on me as soon as I boarded that plane to London! I wish I never did that! I wish..I wish I've never met him! God damn it!_

She gave herself exactly 30 minutes – that's the maximum for any pity-party; which was a rule she made for herself ever since she lost her mother when she was a little girl. Anytime she was sad, she would let herself cry for 30 minutes, not a minute more. _Life is to short to spend it crying,_ that is what her dad always said, and he was right. So, after the 30 minutes are gone, she had to get up and she had to think of a way how to make things better.

And this is what she did today. She got up, blew her nose, lighted a cigarette and sat down at her laptop. First of all, she opened a job website and started searching for any new position. After that, she would call her dad and ask him if she could stay for a short while in her old room – just as long as she would need to find a new affordable flat. Also, she googled a few English courses. Money was tight right now, but she has decided that she would master the language, because never again would she allow to feel as powerless and stupid as she felt back in London where she couldn't communicate properly.

She felt some of her confidence come back to her, and it was holding up just fine for as long as her thoughts didn't drift back to Mycroft. As soon as they did, she felt the tears threatening to come back side by side with a thousand of her insecurities: would he call? Did he care at all? Is he at least a bit sorry that she left? Is he perhaps relieved that she went away-maybe she did him a big favor by that?

No, thinking about Mycroft didn't help at all. It made it all just worse. It made her realize that she has fallen for him way harder than she initially thought she has. She missed him, God, she missed him so much, and she cursed her fears and inhibitions..she remembered how they kissed that night at Sherlock's.. _God, if I had the opportunity to kiss him like that again, I would never let go, I would climb him like a tree and hell, he would be mine, I would provoke that god-damn sleepy Alpha inside of him!_

 _But I threw it all away. I couldn't wait anymore..I was in a big hurry to come home just in time go get fired and kicked out of my flat! Hey…where is that blue scarf Mycroft gave me? I can still use it hang my stupid self with it! Oh yeah, by the way, the same scarf I just realized was the same color as the ribbon on my dress – that was not a coincidence. Mycroft Holmes does not do coincidence. He even told me that night at the gathering that this particular color complimented my eyes – and I completely forgot that and even wrote in that idiotic letter that his present sucked! God, sometimes I'm so retarded…of course he's glad to be rid of me! The hell he would call, he's not crazy!_

And just at that moment, her phone rang.

Dear all, I swear I tried to update earlier. But there were two major problems: I had almost no free time since my new condition caused me a lot of inconvenience regarding my job and also makes me feel tired so easily, and second, when I found time to write, I had almost no inspiration, even thought I knew exactly what I wanted to say. So finally, today, I found both time and inspiration, so here we go, a new chapter!

Lora gets a few major blows here, but she can be though, and she can take it!

Next chapter is Mycroft's POV :) I hope it will be up during the next two weeks.

Again, sorry that you had to wait, and pls let me know how you liked the new chapter. It's unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Tnx for all the reviews, favs and follows, I do appreciate them all!


	24. Enough is enough

_Nothing a good old cup of tea could not resolve. Yes. Just a cup of tea in my living room, a good book to meditate over and just..some peace. Surely that will be enough to calm me down._

However, just 15 minutes into this ingenious plan, Mycroft Holmes did not feel calmer, not at all. His elegant long fingers brushed over the page he was staring at for the last ten minutes, completely unaware of its content.

 _Maybe this situation requires something stronger. A glass of Scotch? Yes, of course._

Still, during the third glass of the very finest whisky one could have, Mycroft did not feel any better. His nerves were doing a silly little dance of their own, his thoughts were jumping all over the place, and that page in his book he originally opened was still mocking him.

Obviously, it was time to face the facts. Never did that sound so hard to Mycroft. He was a man who loved and relied on facts and never shied away from them. However, now it was facts he dreaded.

 _Fact 1 – Lora is the first and probably the only Omega who does not smell repulsively to me. No, strike that last part. It's not about not smelling repulsively. She smells extremely attractive to me. That is a fact. + point to Lora._

 _Fact 2 – There are some sides to Lora that I would prefer were different. Wait. Stop. Correction. I, myself, do not actually mind those issues that much. However, if those issues were different, things would be easier. Because of other people. For instance, if she had better education or if her knowledge of English would improve, and if she would have more lady-like manners, then she would fit more easily into the circle of people I socialize with. Neutral to + point to Lora._

 _Fact 3 – There are actually just a few people I socialize with, and mostly I do not care what they think, so..why would I let this prevent me from being with Lora? + point to Lora._

 _Fact 4 – The few people I both socialize with and care about what they think, actually seem to like Lora and they to endorse our relationship. People like Sherlock, Anthea and Father, namely people who probably wish the best for me and have my best interests in mind. + point to Lora._

 _Fact 5 – During the time of her visit to London, there were several occasions where I spent time with Lora and felt…happy. + point to Lora._

 _Fact 6 – After she returned to Macedonia, I noticed a significant change in my behavior. However satisfying, punching young Wells was not a wise thing to do. Throwing cake at my office wall is not polite. Snapping at people in business meeting is not acceptable behavior. Except from Lora leaving, nothing else changed, so this new behavior can be only attributed to her absence. Logically, I can conclude that being away from her is bad for business. + point to Lora._

 _Fact 7 – However, I observed some strange behavior of mine and some feelings that are not entirely pleasant during her visit, as well. Never before did I feel such strong jealousy (incident in the bar with Lestrade) and general concern for another person's wellbeing (her worried look at the gathering at Holmes manor), as well as pure lust, which is – while very pleasant - really hard to control (more than one occasion). Also, I rarely felt such annoyance (every time she insists on returning a gift) and confusion (her crying on the bed at Sherlock's place). On the other hand, I understand that such feelings and occasions are regarded as normal human experiences. Obviously, if I am to pursue this relationship, this is the burden I will have to suffer. Neutral to + point to Lora._

Now, that was not that hard, Mycroft smiled slightly. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, as if preparing for some hard physical work.

 _Now that I have gone through all the facts and have assessed them accordingly, the obvious and most logic decision is that I do want to pursue a relationship with Lora. In order to do that, I will need to contact her and persuade her to give us another chance. Hopefully she will be cooperative. …wait. What if she is NOT cooperative? What if she has decided to move on? What if she has left because she simply does not like me that much? All this time, I presumed that I was the big catch and that naturally, she would be only happy if I chose her. However, the truth might be just opposite! I mean, if she liked me that much, she would have stayed, wouldn't she? Why doesn't she like me – am I repulsive? Was I too unkind? Is it something that I haven't noticed at all…do I have bad breath?! ..where is that Scotch?!_

…

In the late afternoon, Sherlock received a most unusual phone call.

\- What do you want? – Sherlock barked as soon as he saw it was his older brother calling him.

\- Do I smell? – a whiny voice asked.

\- Mycroft? Are you drunk? – Sherlock felt both intrigued and amused.

\- I am not. Drunk. – a pompous voice answered.

\- Oh yes, you are – Sherlock giggled.

\- So, do I?

\- Do you what?

\- Do I smell, idiot brother of mine.

\- You do not smell, where is this coming from? – Sherlock laughed and waved to John to come closer and listen in.

\- I don't have bad breath, do I? – Mycroft continued.

\- Only when you eat garlic, just like everybody else – Sherlock sighed – Mycroft, does this have to do something with Lora?

\- Well… - came a very uncertain answer, followed by silence.

\- Mycroft, really. Do you think Lora has left because of bed breath? – Sherlock snorted a laugh.

\- ..why did she leave, then? – Mycroft asked with a mannerism of an insulted 4-year old.

\- So you could run after her, you retarded shmuck!

\- …so you're saying I should call her?

\- Of course you should call her! How do you expect.. – but the line on the other side went dead

– Well, I didn't mean that he calls her right away?! He's still drunk! – Sherlock looked at John helplessly.

\- In vino veritas, darling – John smiled knowingly – It's all for the best, at least he won't be so god-damned formal when he talks to her.

…

It took him three attempts to type her phone number into his cell phone. _Loads and loads of digits when you call Macedonia, aren't there?,_ he giggled nervously as the phone began to ring on the other side.

And then he heard her weak " _Halo_?" on the other side and instantly he knew she had been crying.

 **Holy moly, I know, I'm late, I'm very late. I am so sorry! Please don't think I'm giving up on this story, especially now that we're so close to the end (I'm thinking one more chapter, but I already have a sequel story in mind). It's just that..you know, life. Now I finally feel sure enough to say it: I'm expecting twins this August/September! So naturally, I'm a bit all over the place :) I keep on falling asleep in the most unusual hours, my focus isn't what it used to be, and most of my time I invest either into my job or into research about, you know, mum-stuff :) And then I get a notification from either Ao3 or and I feel soooo guilty cause I know I'm neglecting this story!**

 **I hope you guys like this new chapter, let me know! A big thank you to everybody who keeps on reading!**


	25. Ice on fire

It was like a thunderstorm in both his head and his heart. As soon as he heard her voice and sensed her tears, his inner Alpha started roaring with rage and concern. He sobered up instantly and all idiotic pro and contra sheets were forgotten, all doubts pushed aside, all prejudices deleted at once. All he knew was that she was in pain, and he was in pain, too, and that every further second apart from each other would continue that pain. His Omega needed him, and he needed her, too, and badly.

„I am coming right over, stay put!", he yelled into the phone and already made arrangements to be picked up and taken to the nearest airport. As Lora was busy right in that moment with blowing her nose, she didn't really understand what he said, she just sensed the urgency in his voice.

„Mycroft? _Halo_? What you say?", she asked and received only the dialing tone in answer. _That was weird. He'll probably call back again..? I'm exhausted; let me get some sleep..._

 _..._

A few hours later, loud banging at her front door startled her out of her sleep.

„Koj e? ( _Who is it_?)", Lora yelled as she wrestled with her sheets.

„Jac cym. ( _It's me_.) I mean, Mycroft!", she heard an impatient response.

„Mycroft?!", she froze. _What is he doing here? OMG my place looks like a mess..I look like a mess! Why is he here? What have I done? Did I do something wrong? He sounds angry..why would he be so angry?_

„Will you open this door instantly", his beautiful but furious voice brought her back to reality.

„Ahhh, uhm..yes?", she took a few steps closer to the door, without actually opening it.

„I will smash the door down in a minute, I swear to God. _Open. The. Door_."

„But I look like mess!", she protested.

„I don't _care_!", he growled as he started banging his shoulder against the door.

„Hristos! ( _Christ_!)", she realized he was serious about destroying her door, so she opened it in a haste, causing him to tumble inside her apartment, "Mycroft! What is going on?"

In a second, his intelligent eyes, now hooded with full Alpha craziness, scanned her from head to toe, looking for any sign of distress. Yes, she was crying, and she did look like a lovely mess, and yes, hell, he liked it.

"You cried", he accused her, and took a few steps towards her.

"I did, I had a really bad day – I would tell you on phone, but you finished the call!", she retorted right away. He took one step more and now he was so damn near.. _argh, his Alpha scent is stronger than ever before! This is agony-he's so close, and I can't do anything about it! Although – he came to me, not the other way around-that must mean something?!_

Just as she remembered that only a few hours before, she promised herself that she would "climb him like a tree" if she ever had the chance again, she felt a pair of hands, very sure of what they are doing, sliding around her waist and taking her into a very strong embrace.

Mycroft has had it. He was finally sure that not only Lora attracts him as an Omega, but also as an individual. He missed her, he longed for her, he was interested in what she had to say and what she felt..and right now, he wanted nothing more than to let her know how he feels, without any further delay, in the simplest and most natural way possible.

She glanced up, met his eyes, recognized the same inferno in them that she was sure was visible in hers, and after that, nothing more needed to be said. The kiss that followed was one that ensured that the next coherent conversation will be lead after days have passed.

…

"I was a fool, and an idiot, and an utter snob and please smack me right in my nose if I ever act so foolishly again", Mycroft whispered into Lora's hair as he was holding her in a strong embrace, lying in bed.

"Will you stop it.", she giggled at his continued apologies and confessions, "I was not much better, anyway."

"You at least had the common sense to give nature a chance!", he retorted.

"And you had the common sense to give us as persons a chance!", she turned towards him, "If you didn't do that…I would probably think that you are with me only because of scent. Now I know that at least in part, you actually like _me_."

"I adore both you and your scent and the way you pronounce my name. I adore that you drive mother crazy and that you accept Sherlock for the oddball he is. I tried staying away from you for that short little while when you left back to Macedonia, and I almost caused an international scandal, then I punched Wells in the face, and I also threw cake on my office wall! I am completely hopeless without you – completely at your mercy, you vixen."

"You punched son of a lord in face?", Lora laughed, but then had her own confession to make, "Well, I managed to get fired, humiliated by both my boss, land lady and ex boyfriend for not being able to keep you as a trophy partner, and kicked out of apartment. All in one day. So we both suck when we are apart. Ok, at least I paid for a very good English course, so I did that one constructive thing."

"Money spent on education is always money well spent. However, ask for your money back, from now on you'll have a tutor who comes with only the highest recommendations", Mycroft smiled smugly.

"Are you talking about you?", Lora giggled.

"I sure am", he beamed at her.

"I will learn nothing with professor who is so..distracting", her fingers playfully wandered over his abs, "But, _repetitio est mater studiorum_..?"

"How very right you are, my lovely darling", Mycroft kissed her neck once more, "Let us repeat some of the lessons from the previous night.."

 **Dear All,**

 **firstly, please let me apologize that it took me so long to update. I am currently pregnant and there are some circumstances that I did not know would happen: first of all, I can't really sit upright for that long anymore (it hurts my back) and second, my ability to focus has vanished. Seriously, although I'm happy and fine, I'm sure my IQ level has dropped significantly. I hope I'll return to my old self after the twins are here (just one more month!).**

 **Secondly, this is for now the last chapter. I am not even that satisfied with this chapter, I wrote really out of stubbornness, cause I didn't want to give up on the story and I wanted to have it finished before the kids are here. Hopefully, once I'm settled, and once my brain starts to work properly again, I'll continue this story (originally, the story was supposed to be longer and way more complex than what I have delivered so far). But for now-this is what it is.**

 **I hope I have not disappointed you too much.**

 **Lastly, and most importantly, I would like to thank you guys for your support. Every click, every reading, every comment, every kudos – it was and still is very appreciated.**


End file.
